Tranformers meet Yugioh
by Alalaya2
Summary: uh oh Wheeljack is at it again mix the gods with a mad scientist, and a hyper Allspark you get a normal day at NEST yikes. side story to Fan to Tran story line needs better summery REVIEW PEOPLE. pleas? Femm Yami Marik
1. Wheeljack strikes again

It was peace day in Domino Japan or at least it would have been it the top two duelists were not at it again Yugi yawns and Kaiba and Yami face off in a duel lighting clashes in the sky as blue eyes and the Dark magician face off. "I summon Obelisk the Tormentor and end my turn" said Yami hoping to make Kiba sweat a little before finishing him off.

Joey stifles a yawn, Kaiba and Yami had already been at each other's throats for a good few hours now it was getting a little boring at this point. One can only take so much drama before it get boring the spectators were starting to dwindle or start to dose a little until, Kaiba draws the smirks on his face made everyone pay attention to his next move. "You think you have won well think again I have recently gotten a few new card let's see if Obelisk can sand up to Exodia the Forbidden One, attack his god card." The two clash causing a shock wave baking windows and causing the ground to shake, then something happens that no one could describe; then all was quiet yet Seto, Mokuba, along with Yugi and the gang where nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile in another dimension our favorite mad scientist was at work in the lab trying to draw power from limbo. "Wheeljack I don't think this is a good idea I mean last time you tried this we got stuck in a different dimension and I ended up knocking out Captain America with a frying pan" Venatrix cringed at the memory of the encounter "I must say that wasn't one of my prodder moments by still we shouldn't have been there in the first place." Her face turned an interesting shade of pink as spoke about it. (N.A. story still in progress look for cap meets the bots XD)

"Relax Venatrix I fixed that problem now instead of us going to the power sores it will come to us instead Now stand back I'm going to fire it up." Still not happy Venatrix not wanting to get sent to a different dimension again backs up and watches from a distance as Wheeljack works at his invention. Venatrix knowing how this is going to end starts to count backwards from five, then it explodes in a nice display of colors before depositing a grope of people that shouldn't have been there.

Recognizing the tell tail tire color hair Venatrix dose and un-Ven like smirk "Nice going Jack you just brought all of the cast from Yu-gi-oh to us instead of us going to them, Oh Ratchet we got us so visitor in the Lab that need your expertise." Venatrix backs up a little more trying to resist the erg to go and mother the group she knew if Yugi woke up the reserve she had would go out the window because even asleep he just radiated innocence and his demeanor just screamed a pure soul, which just put her protective protocols to the max. Yugi would be lucky to get a hang nail well he was here with Venatrix but it's not like Yami would do the same if he could. Ryou would not be allowed out of Venatrix's sight with the smell of spilled blood from old wounds and scars not to mention his soul screamed pure innocence more than Yugi. Wheeljack was not shore if he should be happy of pity the boys that would soon be in the care of the Allspark but it wouldn't matter anyway once the program was up nothing would stop her for protecting her charge from danger, not even death.

Ratchet's loud hurried footsteps could be heard as he approached Jack's lab in a hurry "Wheeljack what did you do this time?" He asked in an exasperated tone as he came into view, he looked at Jack trying to see any visible injury that may be on the residential mad scientist thinking he had gotten hurt in an unknown explosion.

Venatrix gave her best tattle tail grin and in a high winey voice she said "Wheeljack brought the entire main cast of Yu-gi-oh here from their home dimension." She passed then turned serious "I want you to take a look at them in case of injury from their travels since they're out cold I don't know if it from shock or something else. It wouldn't do to have them killed before they can save the world one more time before the Atem can move on into the afterlife to be reunited with his loved ones."

Ratchet was giving Wheeljack his best death glare as he put his scanners on the unconscious youths looking for any unseen injury that could not be seen on the surface. "They is no injury they are just in shock from their trip here from their home dimension they should be up in about in a few hours but, I would still like them all to be transported the med bay so I can keep an optic out for any complications."

"Thank you Ratchet; would you like me to help you move them to the med bay?"

"That would be very helpful, thank you Venatrix, now Wheeljack what have I told you about messing with different dimensions?"

"Don't do it, it will only cause more trouble than its worth" said Wheeljack as he tried to make himself as small as possible in a vain attempt to escape some of Ratchets anger.

"Yes and what do you do YOU DO IT ANYWAYS YOU FRAGING IDIOT." Ratchet sent a wrench flying at the engineer before heading off the med bay to take care of their new guest swearing like a sailor the whole way. Glaring at his helper as she placed them on cots he said "Venatrix you are so lucky that I owe you for both my twins or I would do the same to you as I did to everyone else when they are stupid."

She just gave him an eat shit grin and said "Aww I Love you to Hatchet."


	2. wake up suprise

It had been three hours sense the people from Yu-gi-oh came to NEST via Wheeljack and the fate of the gods Ratchet was concerned about Mokuba because he was having a very violent nightmare about his brother dying on him. He was thrashing around too much and was liable to hurt himself if he didn't calm down but Ratchet did not want to wake him up because there was a chance he would panic and hurt himself even more. There were two options one wake Mokuba up and restrain him so he didn't hurt himself or give him a tranquilizer so he would sleep deeper and would be less likely to hurt himself in the proses. Ratchet was positive that restraining him was not a good idea and would lead to more trouble than it would do good wakening in a new environment would also add to the problem; It might also make things worse for Mokuba and he would hurt himself trying to get free so Ratchet was going to have to tranquilize him and he would have to do it fast before he woke up. Ratchet goes to put the needle into Mokuba's neck when Mokuba starts screaming for Seto and starts thrashing around more violently than before. "SETO, SETO NOOOOOO!" The screams wake up Kaiba just in time to see Ratchet trying to restrain a struggling Mokuba to give him the tranquilizer.

Now to be fair to Kaiba he didn't know Ratchet was a doctor trying to help his brother and let's face it if you woke up in a strange place to find your brother being held down by and alien with weird transforming hands you would freak out to and do whatever you could to take that alien down. So it's not that surprising that Kaiba summons Blue Eyes White Dragon as soon as he sees Ratchet "Blue Eyes attack that robot" yelled Seto as he goes to his now awake brother. Ratchet screams in pain as Blue Eyes tears into Ratchets shoulder; the screams cause everyone but Ryou to wake up. Meanwhile Venatrix is coming to the med bay hoping to help Ratchet more with the new arrivals when she hears Blue Eyes battle cry and then Ratchets scream in pain, breaking into a full out run she arrives at the med bay to find it in chaos. Blue Eyes was attacking Ratchet, Kaiba was trying to comfort a crying Mokuba, Yami had forested Yugi into his soul room and was preparing to summon a monster to join Blue Eyes, Joey and Marik was doing the same as Yami, well Ryou slept on, well Ratchet was cursing in every language he knew well trying to get Blue Eyes off him without hurting the Dragon."

"**EVERY BADY SIT DOWN NOW!"** Yelled Venatrix in her, as the bots had so sarcastically dubbed it, motherly voice; everyone froze in place even the Dragon Ratchet sat down immediately and a few of the humans did too "Ratchet pleas explain what is going on in here."

"The young sparkling was in danger of hurting himself because of a violent dream I was going to give him a mild tranquilizer to prevent that, but the dark haired Youngling woke up and thought I was threating his charges wellbeing so he summoned his Dragon. The Dragon damaged so very important wires in my shoulder relays causing me to scream in pain this woke up the rest of the humans and they panicked."

Venatrix sighs "Mr. Kaiba could you please call off Kisara I would like to look at Ratchet to repair the damage that she has done."

"Kisara?" asked Seto

"Kisara is Blue Eyes true name now could you please get her off Ratchet or would you rather tell his mates and children that you let him die because you didn't allow me to give him medical help when needed." Seto calls off Kisara "Thank you now I will try and explain the best that I can what has happened and why you are here well I repair Ratchet." She goes forward and starts to work on repairs "earlier today our residential mad scientist Wheeljack was trying to drawl energy from other realities. He has tried something similar to this before and it landed me and a few others in a different dimension so it appears that instead of us going to the power sores like it did last time it has brought you here from your home reality. When you arrived you were all unconscious Ratchet had me take you to the med bay to keep you here to make shore that there was no ill side effects of your travels. From what Ratchet has told me Mokuba was having a bad dream and in danger of hurting himself so he was trying to give your brother a tranquilizer to prevent any damage when Seto woke up and attacked him." She removed the welding mask from her face "there you go Ratchet good as new Just make shore that your mates don't strain it for a couple of days well the nanites patched up the welding."

"Thank you Venatrix" Ratchet replied in a kind mutter.

Venatrix leaps off of Ratchets shoulder causing Yugi and his friends to shout in worry only to be silenced when Venatrix unfurls her wings landing gracefully on the floor with a soft flump. "I never got around to introducing myself; my name is Venatrix Mortes I am the Allspark of Cybertron and life bringer to the Transformers this is the home base of NEST a team of Transformers and humans that work to getter to capture and rehabilitate rouge Transformers that are on Earth."

"I am Yugi Mouto it's a pleasure to meet you Venatrix."

Venatrix snickered a little "Don't try and pull the wool over my eyes Pharaoh I know you are not Yugi. Yugi has Violet eyes yours are crimson and you have more blond in your hair I know more about yourself than you can remember I also know all about your adventures and how it will end for you. Don't you go rolling your eyes at me Seto you say you don't believe in magic yet there are too many things in your life for you not to. You've had the dark part of your heart sent to the shadow realm, you and your brother's soul have been sealed in playing cards, and you have played your fair share of shadow games. Denial is not just a river in Egypt Seto get over yourself and get your ass out of your face." Everyone's Jaw was hanging open in shock at Venatrix's words even Kaiba could not hide his shock at her knowledge of their lives. Their eyes bulged when Venatrix pulled a book out of thin air and tossed it at Yami "You're quite famous in my home dimension just like the Transformers I freaked them out too when I first came here you can look over the book well you eat I have prepared you all something to eat in my privet kitchen Ratchet will take you there where Major Lennox and Master Sargent Epps will explain the rules and daily lives of being here at NEST I will stay here and watch Ryou until he wakes up then we will join you and we will all talk things over." Unshorn of what else to do they comply and fallow Ratchet to get something to eat. Venatrix can't help her programing anymore and goes over to Ryou she places his head on her lap well softly stroking his hair and humming as soft melody.


	3. Ryou's health and frying pans

The first thing Ryou realized as he started to become aware of his surroundings was that he was feeling safe, warm, and completely at peace; he could hear a soft unearthly melody. He didn't want to get up because then he would have to face his Yami but sleep eluded him finally started to open his eyes. A woman with silver hair was singing softly well stoking his hair her eyes so pail blue that they only seem white "Mom?"

"No Ryou I am not your mother my name is Venatrix Mortes I am the Allspark. Our residential mad scientist was doing an experiment that accidently pulled you and your friends here from you home dimension. Your Friends went to the Kitchen to get something to eat I stayed behind so you could catch up on your sleep and I could take you to them after you woke up would you like to rest some more or would you like to head down to the kitchen to get something to eat with the rest of your friends."

"Can we get something to eat pleas I am rather hungry and I don't think I can sleep any more" Ryou asked weakly.

"Come on lets head for the Kitchen" Ryou tries to stand up but stumbled too weak to stand up on his own. "Hey are you all right?"

"I'm fine don't worry" he says as he fails to stand on his own.

"When was the last time you were able to have a decent meal or take proper care of yourself?"

"I don't remember"

"Come you can lean on me or I can carry you there if you don't want your friends to see that then I can carry you half way and you can walk in by yourself."

"Can I try walking first and if I can't make it you can carry me alright?"

Venatrix nods in agreement; Ryou tries to walk but fails to weak to do anything else Venatrix carries Ryou to the Kitchen bridle style. The gang was already settled in and eating the different foods that Venatrix had prepared for them and were talking to Epps and Lennox about NEST. Venatrix set Ryou down on one of the chairs and went to talk to Ratchet about Ryou's state of health and what they could do for him. Ryou helped himself to some homemade Pizza, a little chicken Lu Ming, and veggies "You should be getting some of that steak and don't eat those yucky green stuff" said Bakura out of nowhere. Ryou use to Bakura's strange habits just ignores him and starts to eat with a vigorous paste "I said get more dame meat you weakling."

'Bang' everyone was staring at Venatrix who was holding a frying pan and had hit nothing… Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Marik, and even Seto (though he won't admit it) gaped as they could see what the frying pan had made contact with… "Thief King Bakura of Kul Elna, you and I need to have a little talk about you treatment of your Hikari" said Venatrix through clenched teeth. She then grabs the Tomb Robbers ear and drags him out of the room leaving even more confused people behind. The others gape at her as she dragged a translucent human that appeared out of nowhere and at the fact that she could grab him.

Ratchet chuckled "Looks like the King of Thieves is being introduced to Venatrix's 'Frying pan of doom'; I wander what he did to tick her off enough to use it?"

Ryou not seeing Ratchet before freaked out a little "Ahh Giant Duel Monster!" screamed a startled Ryou (He lives with Bakura Not much can scare him any more).

"I am not a Duel Monster I am a Robotic organism from the planet Cybertron Chief Medic of the Autobot fraction" Ratchet sad with a small pout.

"I am sorry if I have offended you in some why but I did not know anything about you and was startled; my name is Ryou Bakura what is yours?"

'At least he didn't summon any monsters to attack me like brunet male did and he is polite' thought Ratchet. "My name it Ratchet mated to the twins Sunstreak and Sideswipe Parent to the twins Aibou and Amo but you can just call me Ratchet" he said with a small smile.

"A pleasure to meet you Ratchet; what did you mean earlier by frying pan of doom?"

"When Venatrix wants to get her point across to someone she uses they Frying pan to beat them in to submission." Seeing the wide eyed look on Ryou's face Ratchet goes to explain more "She doesn't really beat them it's just an expression that we use pretty much what she does is smack them on the head and then once they stop running talks to them. The frying pan is more for bruising the person's ego than actually hurting them in the long run, if she really wanted to hurt someone she would have gotten out her weapons."

That caught Tristan's attention "weapons?"

"Yes weapons she has so many that our weapon specialist Ironhide can't even name some of them or tell us what they do an when she is in her Femm form she has a pair of canons bigger than his." A loud 'Bang' made Ratchet flinch he knew what kind of damage that frying pan could do if she was in a bad mood his mates had been on the reserving end one to many times.

"Femm form?" asked Kaiba; Ratchet smiled and transformed into his alt-mode before answering.

"Venatrix is the Mother of all past and future Cybertronians Femm is the Female of our species her mechanical form is 15 feet her humanoid form is 4.11 feet and the reason she looks taller is because it is just an illusion she uses when she first meets someone to help put them more at easy when she does something that would be difficult for someone of her stature like picking up Ryou." Ratchet transformers again to smirk at the gaping humans.

Kaiba was the first to recover from the shock "Is there any way for me to learn about your technology?"

"Talk to Optimus Prime or Venatrix they are the ones that are responsible for our dealings with humans; although if they say its ok you might want to go talk shop with Hound he is our Holographic expert and he might tell you how to make holoforms they are a type of solid holographs." Kaiba looked like he had died and gone to heaven at that point. Yami was smirking at the thought of all the pain Bakura was reserving at Venatrix's mercy; and Ratchet finally turned his attention back to Ryou and did a scan on him to determine his overall health the results were not good. He didn't have any body fat, he was dehydrated, his body was showing signs of extreme abuse, and his body was lacking several important vitamins need to survive. Ratchet was in his holoforms in a second he removed several pills from sub-space and handed them to Ryou "take these and drink lots of liquid." He told Ryou in a no nonsense tone, startled by Ratchets sudden appearance he asked why. "It's ether the pills or I am hooking you up to an IV, you need to take better care of yourself your kidneys and liver are starting to shut down and you are fifty pounds under weight. I'm surprised that you can even sit up at your current condition, no wander Venatrix is upset if you continue as you are you will be dead in six months at most." The gang was shocked to hear this and started to ask Ryou so many questions that you really couldn't understand what was being asked.

"QUIET" shouted Venatrix as she entered into the kitchen; everyone went silent "I know that Bakura has a nasty habit of just eating meat and that is probably why he is having health problems now because he is basically eating like a wolf. Now that I have had a word with Bakura this will not happen again; when you leave Ryou will be in perfect health with Ratchet taking care of him. Ratchet is one of the top five Medics in this dimension if anyone can make your friend healthy it's him."

This calmed everyone down and they all went back to eating, "hey Venatrix where is Bakura?" asked Lennox in a fake innocent tone.

"He ran up a water pipe and is hiding from me on the roof before I could finish with him but I did manage to get the importance of a healthy diet across before he escaped. Now if everyone is done with their meal I have made dessert who here likes cream puffs?"

"Cream Puffs?" said Ryou in a happy tone as he perked up at the mention of his favored dessert.

"I have vanilla, chocolate, custard, and Peanut butter filled Cream Puffs along with chocolate sauce or powdered sugar to put on top of them." Everyone dived for the treats and well they ate Venatrix and the others talked Yami finally felt it was safe enough for Yugi to come out of his soul room and Venatrix went into mother hen mode filtering from Ryou, Yugi, Mokuba, and surprisingly Seto making shore they were settled. Well talking all the wile of what to do until they could find them a way home; it was finally decided that they would be treated as diplomats with unlimited access in exchange for a trade of knowledge and they would stay in Venatrix's gusset quarters well they stead there, not knowing the chaos that they were getting into.


	4. Meet Redrun and Venatrix's shame

After the ground rules were lane and everyone was done eating Yugi and the gang decided that it was time to hit the sacks and sleep Venatrix showed them to her privet quarters and had the guest wing ready for them. Seto stayed behind a little longer to talk to Hound and Wheeljack about holograms and technology once they were done Hound to him to Ven's quarters so he didn't hear about Redrun and how she might be curious about them in the morning. When he arrived everyone was a sleep he went to check on Mokuba then as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

Redrun had not seen the new guest at NEST last night do to the fact that she was out with her 'uncle' Ironhide because Venatrix had wanted to help Wheeljack in the lab the day before. So when she was heading off to her mother's room in the morning to wake her up as was their daily ritual she noted that there were guest in the guest room. When she went to go see that they were it shocked the young Prime to see her favorite TV show in the guest room. Her 'Uncles' Sunny and Sides had a saying 'if you don't know if it's real poke it' mind you they meant it as a joke at the time but she still took the advice to spark. So this leaded Redrun to poke Yugi in the face several times she squeaked in surprise when Yugi opened his eyes and ran to her mother's room, jumping on her mother's bed she started to yell. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy Yuuges here Yuuges here come see, Mommy come see" when her mother didn't respond to her she proceeded to jump on her.

"Hey little Princess calm down, I know there here I was there when Uncle Jack got them here" Venatrix yawned and stretched like a cat getting the last remnant of sleep out of her system "why don't we go wake them up and I will make breakfast for everyone ok?"

"Ok" said Redrun running out of the room at a speed that gave tribute to her name Venatrix chuckled a little as she got ready for the day and then fallowed her daughter to wake the others. She heard a shout from Kaiba and had to grind her teeth in frustration, she had told them not to yell at Redrun last night. She entered to find Redrun trying to hide behind Yugi key work is trying. The little prime was a little smaller than Seto and he towered over Yugi so that didn't work out so great.

"Seto I would appreciate if you don't yell at my daughter, she doesn't know any better she is only two earth years old" said Venatrix as she enters the room her voice promising pain to him if he raised his voice again. Seto squirmed under her gaze and rubbed the back of his neck nervously; Redrun having been under her mother's angry gaze took pity on Kaiba and tried to pull her mother's attention to her.

"Mommy look its Yuuges; do you think Yuuges can teach me to Duel?"

Venatrix stopped staring at Kaiba opting to smile at Redrun instead at her cute way of saying Yugi's name "I don't know Little Prime why don't you ask him?"

Joey wanting to show off a little decided to answer for Yugi "shore he can and I will be there to help."

Redrun giggled "silly puppy go fetch" she said as she tossed him a comb for his very unruly bed head which looked like to dog ears.

"What! I am not a dog" Joey said in a pout well Seto laughed his ass off at his misery.

Venatrix bite back a laugh "Now Red you know it's rued to call other people names like that it hurts their feelings say you're sorry to Joey."

Redrun's Optics got brighter at the thought of hurting someone's feelings and looked like she was going to cry "I'm soory I thought it was your 'ick name like Sideswipes is Sides. Kaiba calls you Mutt so I thought that you liked it. Forgive me?" She said as her bottom lip trembled and the starting of energon tears appeared in her blue/green optics.

Joey was starting to panic he did not want to be responsible for making the alien kid cry and the look she was giving him was so pitiful that even Kaiba was having trouble not going over to her and give her a hug. "It's okay you didn't know; just please don't call me that in the future you can call me Joey like my friends do."

Redrun's optics seamed to dry immediately and a dazzling smile lite her face "really?" she asked excitedly at the thought of calling one of her favorite characters friend. Then her optics fell on Ryou She pointed at him "Mommy is that an angle?" she asked in a soft whisper but it was loud enough for Ryou to hear as he woke up.

"You will have to watch him and decide that for yourself sweetie but he has a heart pure enough to be one" said Venatrix. Ryou blushed at Venatrix's comment but didn't say anything about it; Venatrix just smiled "alright who wants Chocolate chip pancakes and waffles for breakfast?" Mokuba was up in a flash all traces of sleep were wiped away with a hyper attitude that made it seem as if he has had a lot of sugar.

Yami took over not knowing what Venatrix was talking about "what are Pancakes and waffles?"

"Pancakes and waffles are a popular breakfast food served in western society if you want a more traditional Japanese breakfast then I can wipe something up that you like."

"What's the matter Pharaoh? Scared of a little new food" said Marik in a teasing tone; Yami just crossed his arms and pouted a little at Marik, making the group laugh.

Ryou tilted his head to the side as if trying to hear something "Yami, Marik, Yugi have any of you seen Bakura? He hasn't returned to the ring yet and normally he is only gone for a few hours before he returns and he hasn't come back sense Venatrix hit him with the 'frying pan of doom'."

Venatrix's eyes widened "he's still on the roof? What on Earth does he think I'm going to do to him it's not as if I'm going to destroy his soul it's not that badly tainted." Everyone's eyes except for Redrun stared at Venatrix in horror "what I'm the Allspark it's my job to create, incarnate, and if necessary destroy souls; I thought you understood that when we told you what I was last night." Yugi appeared in spirit form and held Yami close as if Venatrix was going to him away at any minute Venatrix saw this and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Yugi I am not going to harm your Yami or Bakura for that matter if I have to destroy a soul then it is a last resort and no matter what I do the soul will remain too dangerous to be born again. I have not had to do this yet and I hope I never do." Venatrix shivered at the thought and fear of her duty that being the Allspark held "there are some things in life that are a necessary evil the ability to destroy a soul is one of them. You of all people should understand this with the shadow powers you wield if you lost control or the powers fell into the wrong hands then your world could be destroyed. So give me a little courtesy and don't judge me for what I can do but for my actions" her voice became softer as she spoke, diverting her eyes not wanting to see the distrust and fear in their eyes.

Yami was the first to react and places a hand on her shoulder forcing her to look in his eyes "I understand" an understand meant was reached on those two words and Ryou came and gave her a hug along with Redrun; who had decided that Ryou was is fact an angle born in human flesh.

"Alright enough of this mushy stuff time to eat" said Venatrix clapping her hand together and heading for the kitchen to prepare the batter. The gang had fun watching her flip and shapes the Pancakes to look like there favorite duel monsters and they had just as much fun eating them even Kaiba gave a grudging comment at her skill as a cook. By the end of breakfast Bakura was still on the roof of the main hanger the Minor twins had taken up to throwing rocks at his translucent form which was still visible to everyone do to his contacted with Venatrix. "Mudflap, Skids leave him alone and Bakura get off the roof or I will make you come off."

"Make me you she Devil because I am not coming anywhere near you"

"She Devil really I've been called a lot worse then that alright if you won't come down the you asked for it." By then all the visitors but Ryou who had to go to the med bay and get pills from Ratchet were watching the banter going between Venatrix and Bakura. They were shocked to see Venatrix transform and pick Bakura off the roof before depositing him on the ground in an un-ceremonial heap "Stay off the roof it will give the sparklings a bad idea that it is ok to be up there now go to Ryou he is in the Med bay Ratchet would like to have a word with both of you." The gang watched as the sexy 15 foot robot waked away with a swing to her hips and all they could think was 'dang'.

Next up: Blue Eyes, Wheeljack, and Kaiba Oh my


	5. Is Kaiba Crazy?

The Visitors from another dimension were left in the care of various NEST workers the women of NEST were awing at Ryou and Yugi; well all of the group except for Mokuba were wondering how a fifteen foot robot could have a sexy walk. Epps had a knowing look on his face, "trying to figure out how Ven dose her sexy walk when she is in her mechanical form?" There were a few nods "well you and everyone on NEST you just come to accept it after a few years and add it to the strange things that the Allspark dose even when it was a cube it was known to make some of the scientist drool in wonder." They just gaped at him like he was crazy and he just raised an eye brow as if to say 'what?'

Then Yugi looked around "Hey has anyone seen Kaiba?"

Epps eyes widened in surprise as he looked around for his temporary charge "Oh shit he doesn't know to stay away from Wheeljack's lab he is testing his new lasers today." Epps knew about the yamis and Hikari and what they meant to her if one of them got hurt on his watch… he didn't even want to think of it. The other soldiers seemed to have the same thought because a few of them seamed to go pail at the thought of pain and suffering she would give to them. "Ok everyone let's not panic Yugi you and your friends stay here well we go look for Mr. Kaiba. Apollo" he yelled as he pulled out and IPod that immediately transformed in to a small blue mech "watch them they are under Venatrix's protection well here I don't want to be the one to tell her that we lost one of them let alone all of them."

"Will do boss, if I can watch the first Primes when they were sparklings I can handle these kids."

The people of NEST went into a frenzy trying to find Kaiba no one wanted to tell the bots anything because they would tell Venatrix so they were limited in looking in the human quarters only. "Epps did you find anything."

"No Will and we have looked in everywhere except for the weapons hanger and Jack's lab."

"I'll go check the weapons hanger you have Apollo look in Jack's lab I don't want to have to tell Venatrix you died if something explodes then Apollo has a higher chance to survive that you."

"Oh Apollo is going to love this"

"Yah but you can tell him if he doesn't go then he can tell Venatrix Seto is missing."

"Any sine of Seto?" asked Mokuba worried for his older brother.

"Not yet I came down here to get Apollo to check Jack's lab."

"NO I am not going into that death trap! You can't make me go in there" shouted Apollo.

Epps grinned "I told Lennox that you wouldn't want to go so Lennox said if you didn't then you have to tell Venatrix that Seto is missing and you can't use your com to tell her ether."

Apollo glared at his partner "I hate you guys" spreading his wings he took off to Jack's lab.

"Love you too Apollo" shouted Epps at his retreating partner

"Yah, yah shut up you hairless ape."

"Excuse me Epps-san but why did Apollo not want to go to Jack's lab?" asked Yugi

"Even though Wheeljack is one of the best inventers this side of the Milky Way his inventions have a problem of exploding with no notes so we tend to avoid the lab at all cost unless Ratchet or Skyfire is in the lab with him."

"WHAT!" screeched Mokuba "and that is where you think my brother is?"

It's at this time that Venatrix comes to check on the guest "hi everyone what's up." Everyone froze she looks around "hey where is Seto did he go to the bathroom or something."

The soldiers move away from Epps not wanting to be the one to tell he that Seto was probably in Wheeljack's lab "lesson Venatrix we took our eyes off him for a few seconds and he wondered off we have people looking for him right now the only place left to look is Jack's lab."

"WHAT YOU LET HIM GO INTO WHEELJACKS LAB?" They were all shocked by her next reaction "Oh shit everybody run. Seto and Wheeljack together this will end the earth they are two mad scientists together and if they start experimenting on the shadow realm; all hands on deck to Wheeljack's lab now." She yelled as she headed to Jack's lab at an all, out run. Everyone followed Venatrix in her mad run to the lab wondering what on earth was going on with the Allspark. Then all they heard was a wow from Venatrix before they saw her kissing the floor before a lightning bolt went past the spot where her head once was. Blue Eyes White Dragon roared in triumph as she watched the grin on her master's face grow at the look on Venatrix's face when she had dogged her attack.

Wheeljack's winglets glowed in a smug manor "Hey Venatrix Seto and I are exploring the energy potential of the place called the Shadow Realm so far we've discovered that it is the same place as Sub space it is just a part we have not used yet."

Venatrix Growled "you are not to experiment with the shadow realm I don't care what you might fine it's not happening."

"Aw come on Venny It's not like I haven't blown anything yet I even made this orb of pure shadow for you." He handed the black ball of shadows to Venatrix and then it exploded in her face making her hair stick up like Yugi's hair.

"Wheeljack" she said in a dark tone "ten second head start" her Frying pan of doom in hand she started counting Wheeljack using what little survival instinct he held told he it was a good idea to run and run fast and run he did. "Wheeljack when I get my hands on you, you will wish you were never created."

Seto laughed at his companion's misfortunes "I like it here where can I sine up to join NEST scientist team?" he asked everyone just looked at him like he was crazy.


	6. Show down with Galloway

After Venatrix had gotten a hold of Wheeljack she had given him a few large dents in the helm which Ratchet was now fixing well Prowl and Optimus were giving Venatrix a lecture on proper procedure again. As always she was ignoring them and fusing over Redrun who was playing Duel Monsters with Yugi. Prime finally got fed up with Venatrix ignoring him "dam it Ven Galloway is going to come to NEST in a few hours I need you to represent our race better." Prowl being the wiser bot backed up from Venatrix when he saw her wings stiffen in anger at Primes words; Prowl may be thick when it comes to personal matters but he knew enough not to upset Venatrix especially when her Protection protocols were active.

"Galloway is coming to NEST did anyone tell him about Yugi and the others?"

"No we were going to tell him when he gets here."

"I don't trust him to do what is right for Yugi and his friends if he friends out about the Yami/Hikari bond I don't even want to think of what he will do to them and I don't have any jurisdiction so if he asks for them I can't protect them. United Nations does not recognize my clam of protection like Cybertones do they accepts it is part of our culture and will only comply too it when it suites them." Prime was backing up with every word Venatrix yelled at him until he was up ageist the wall (small women are scary when they are mad).

"What will the procedure be from here Allspark?" asked Prowl Knowing that this was the part of Venatrix that was the Allspark.

"Keep everyone form 'Yu-gi-oh' away from Galloway and don't let him know of their existence protect them with your life for if anyone hurts the Hikaris I will kill the one responsible for their injury if one of the others are hurt I will maim the offender; understood?"

"Yes Allspark"

"Good, we will give them temporary guardians they are no longer safe here. Now as much as this pains me put Seto with Wheeljack he is the only one who Seto won't kill, Skyfire is with Mokuba, Jolt is with Tea, Sideswipe is with Tristan, Sunstreak is with Marik, Ratchet is with Yugi and I will watch Ryou."

"It shall be done Allspark" Prowl bowed, Venatrix may acted childish at times but when she got like this she was not just Venatrix she was the Allspark the life giver of his people and you obeyed her to the letter or death would follow.

Venatrix sighed, now came the part of telling the guys about this "Yugi, Kaiba, Ryou, Mokuba, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Marik I need to talk to you guys now it's very important." They all came over in a rush hopping that they now had a way home "you will now be assigned temporary Guardians well you are here for the rest of your stay." They all protested loudly at the news of guardians "QUIET" yelled Venatrix, all went silent "Thank you. Now as I was saying you will be assigned temporary guardians we have a man coming here from the United States if he finds out about you he will demand we hand you over for 'observation' which means you will be sent to a lab for experimentation and I will not be able to stop him."

A few of them when white with horror well Bakura took over and snorted "I would like to see them try you mortals are pathetic."

"I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation Tomb Robber 'Yu-gi-oh' is a very popular TV show and they can find out everything about you. They may even take the millennium items and try to recreate how they were made they can find out what happened at Kul Elna and they will do whatever they can to replicate it do you want to be there and see it again. Because they know you saw the first time the items were created they will take you to make them tell you if it is done right and if you don't comply they will destroy the ring and kill Ryou. Do you want to see another Kul Elna? If you don't you will stay out of Galloway's way and stick to your guardian they can run interference if something happens and give me a little time to come up with something to stop them." Bakura's face went white with horror which worried everyone even more they didn't know what Kul Elna was but if it was enough to scare Bakura it must have been very bad.

Yami took over and was the first to speak "Who are our guardians?"

"Mokuba is with Skyfire, Tea is with Jolt, Tristan is with Sideswipe, Marik is with Sunstreak, Yugi is with Ratchet, I will watch Ryou, and I can't believe I am saying this but Seto is with Wheeljack because I don't think you will kill him like you would anyone else just don't blow up the planet and when you do experiments with the shadow realm; no don't deny it I know you will, have Prospector with you as a safety precaution."

"Who is Skyfire?" asked Seto as his eyes narrowed, he was not about to hand his brother's safety over to just any one giant robots or not.

"Skyfire is a Seeker and a scientist the reason I chose him is that Mokuba is young enough for the seeker sparkling protocol to activate if He is in danger. Now sense you don't know about seekers a seeker will protect a sparkling so fiercely that you have no chose but to destroy their spark chamber for they will not stop. Out of all of you Mokuba will probably be the most well protected one here not to mention that Skyfire is a shuttle seeker he can take on a whole platoon of Decepticons by himself if Mokuba is in danger otherwise Skyfire is a pacifist at heart." Kaiba grunted in expectance pleased that his brother was getting the best protection they could offer.

Lennox came running into the med bay at full speed "Ven Galloway is here he is demanding to speak with you about your refusal to give weapons to the government and his lack of access to the hangers."

"Those are the privet hangers he has no right to my room. Ratchet take Redrun, Yugi and his friends to my hanger and take the back door we don't want Galloway to think we are up to something come Lennox into the jaws of death we go with no way of knowing if we will survive."

Lennox flinched "You could be a little more cheerful with your hummer sometimes it won't hurt anything."

"Sorry Will but there is nothing cheerful about Galloway so I won't give him any cheerful things to talk about." Will watched in some amusements as Venatrix's casual clothes changed to her battle gear which was a leather suite with a few metal studs and her nails grow to very sharp points. I was common knowledge in NEST that Venatrix hated Galloway with a passion thought no one knew what the poor bastard did to deserve her hate. "Good evening Galloway I hope you trip here was pleasant?"  
>Said Venatrix in a voice so cold it gave Will the shivers even her warm body language was gone replaced with a seemingly uncaring and heartless demeanor even Ironhide could not suppress a shiver as it traveled down his frame.<p>

Galloway being the politician that he was wasn't bothered by Venatrix "It was a pleasant trip the secretary of state let me barrow her plane so I had all the comforts it could offer. Now let's get down to bisness we both know why I am here."

"Yes I do those hangers are Privet quarters for me and my people I do not go around asking to see in your room and poke around through your things I expect you to give us the same respect."

"What about the weapons your treaty with earth states that you would share your technology with earth and her people yet you have not offered us a signal weapon."

"And we never will we have shared technology with your people and they are things that will help your world greatly" Galloway opens his mouth to interrupt Venatrix but she doesn't let him. "Don't say we are obligated to anything you have done for us because it is the other way around. Your governments have stolen from our kind for hundreds of years and have killed thousands of our children even now I trade valuable goods with your people to pay the costs of NEST so you don't have to. If we wanted we could sue your government for everything it is and declare war for the slaughter of fifty thousand of our babies and the impressment of our High Lord Protector. Yet here we are protecting your race from the decepticons and trading with you when you have clearly wronged us how do you think the future generations of Earth will think of that when they find out how you have wronged our People for so long." Lennox grind it was always entertaining to watch Venatrix chew out Galloway she did it in such a way that he could not deny anything and had no grounds to compline about what she said because everything she said was true. Even if he tried to use her words ageist her he couldn't because of how she says them and he couldn't misquote her because she could show exactly what was said from a memory file.

Galloway was grinding his teeth in frustration "This topic is far from over you will have to share your weapons eventually one way or another you cannot deny us forever."

"Is that a threat Mr. Galloway?" Galloway didn't respond he just turned away and left Venatrix sighed she was getting tired of dealing with the bastard but for now it was necessary until they could go public. "You can come out now Bakura the bastard is not coming back anytime soon."

The shadows in the corner seamed to rise up into the shape of a man to revile Bakura "I can see why you don't like him even Ryou is not liking him, how did you know I was there?"

"Mirage and Jazz do the same thing all the time I've even ran into Mirage once or twice because he was invisible when he shouldn't be and Jazz… well Jazz is just Jazz. I deal with Galloway because I know how he thinks. I'd rather deal with a demon I know than one I don't know; plus once I get enough of a case on him I will get him fired and go after him with a the frying pan. "

Bakura grins and the clutches his chest in pain "what is happening to me?"

"You are near me so your soul is healing but something is stopping the proses from being completed if you want I can help it along so it doesn't hurt."

"Fine" hissed Bakura through clenched teeth, he watched in fascination as she bite her finger so it bleed a silvery blue color she took the bloody finger and drew something on his forehead.

"This is the symbol of truth well you are hear your true soul will be free after five thousand years." The symbol glowed them faded into his skin everything hit him like a tone of bricks' the crimes he had committed the pain he had causes his Hikari and the destruction of his home he couldn't take it all at once. For the first time in five thousand years Bakura the thief king cried; Venatrix took him in her arms and crooned softly to the distort thief well Ryou appeared in spirit form and hugged his Yami.

Bakura Hugged his Hikari close to him and buried his face in his hair "I'm sorry Ryou I am so sorry." Ryou said nothing and gave his Yami a fears hug in return well seeing all that his Yami had been though and cried with him for all that the thief had lost.


	7. Redalert meets Blue Eyes uhoh!

Yami watched in amazement as Bakura did exactly what Venatrix told him to do he even seemed happy to work for her. If that wasn't a shocker to The Pharaoh he had seen Bakura's head on her lap well she read a book and petted his hair like some cat, Yugi swears that he heard Bakura purring at some point. Right now Bakura looked like a domestic house cat Fallowing its master wanting to be petted then he saw Yami "What are you staring at you stupid Pharaoh."

'Now there's the Tomb Robber we all know' "Noting just waiting for you to try and take over the world or steal the millennium items are you shore you're not Ryou having a bad day?"

Bakura just deadpan "has my Hikari ever had a bad day before? I mean with all the crap I've put him through he has never gotten angry at anything not once; so no I am not Ryou Baka Pharaoh."

"Akefia be nice he won't know the truth until he gets his memory back and even then he was never told how the Items were made don't blame him for something he didn't do." Said Venatrix as she smacked him upside the head lightly "come you can help me and Red make dinner, she would be very disappointed if the dark angle thief didn't help out when he could." Redrun head taken to calling Ryou the angle of light and Bakura the angle of darkness whenever she talked about them Lexus had glued herself to Mokuba and Kaiba. Much to Kaiba amusement Lexus had set the Femm twins Amo and Aibou after Joey and Tristan the boys tried to get back at them but so far the twins are three steps ahead of them thanks to Lexus. Tea had gotten the shadow known as Feng, who loved to dance more than his parents Jazz and Blaster.

Yami was brought out of his musings when her realized that Venatrix had asked him something "sorry Venatrix what did you ask me?"

"I asked if you were alright you seem a little distant today is Ratchet treating you right?"

"Yes Ratchet is fine even if his bed side manors are lacking somewhat he has been nothing but honest to me and Yugi thank you for your concern."

Venatrix snorted "yes Ratchets bed side manors are something of a legend for both sides of the war even Megatron is a little weary when he would enter the med bay when infiltrating an Autobot base in case Ratchet was stationed there. It makes him a great combat medic though and has saved so many lives that would have been lost otherwise." Venatrix leans forward a glint of mischief in her eye "besides Ratchet is one of the best medics in the galaxy it's worth it to put up with his oh so charming bed side manors." She said in a conspirator whisper to Yami as she winked and ran off after Bakura not wanting him and Redrun to blow up the dinner again (Wheeljack and Ironhide were still trying to figure out how they had done that).

In Wheeljack's lad Kaiba and Wheeljack were trying to identify the part of the brain that allowed duelist to summon there monsters from the shadow realm and how much energy it took to keep them in this realm. After Wheeljack had explained shadow magic as a type of energy that existed in another real and souls as energy that could be contained in as object Kaiba had accepted Yugi's mumbo jumbo as real facts. When Yugi had asked him why he believed him no his only reply was "I believe in science not a myth" and he left it at that didn't say any other thing to Yugi for the rest of the night. Kaiba was a lot happier now that all the strange things in life had an explanation for it even Joey had to admit that Kaiba was a lot calmer now and not as cold to the group as he was in past exploits.

"Okay Kaiba are you ready to summon Blue Eyes?" asked Wheeljack as he put the last touchiest on the scanner that was pointed at Kaiba's brain.

"All set" holding out one of his prized cards he allows himself to feel the bond between him and his dragon "I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon." Blue Eyes let out a mighty Roar as she stretched out her wings to their full extent showing all of her sharp teeth as sparks of lightning flickered on her tong. Seto smiled knowing that his dragon didn't get a lot of time to show off and she was very happy to do so now then he caught sight of a bot in the door way it was one he hadn't seen before he was red and white with security written on his arms. On closer inspection he saw the bots right optic was twitching and there were sparks coming from inbetween the cresent on his head then Wheel jack noticed the bot.

"Redalert calm down this isn't an invasion the base is safe the dragon is just here from another realm don't…"

Wheeljack never got to finish his sentence because at that moment Blue eyes folded her wings setting Redalert off into his paranoia attack. "INTRUDERS put the base on lock down were being attacked!"

"Shit (this is Wheeljack we have a code alert I repeat a code alert Redalert is in lad 2 heading for the weapons room)." Seto watched as Wheeljack tried to catch the new bot that was running around like a chicken with its head cut off every time the bot passed the door another person was chasing after him, finally it was too the point where every bot he had meet was after the red and white bot

"Quit chasing Redalert around and find Inferno he's the only one that will be able to get to him now" yelled Venatrix as she ran off to just that.

The whole thing lasted for ten more minutes before Venatrix found Inferno "Red calm down the base is safe come with me and we can go to the security room so you can see for yourself" said Inferno in a soft voice Redalert stopped running and went with Inferno.

Seto blinked unsure of what had just happened "ok what was that?"

"That was Redalert he and a few other bots have been off base for a week looking for the lost generation that resides here on earth I sent them out to check to see a few vehicles that were sending out a reading normally I would have gone myself but I didn't want to leave Jack in case something like your arrival happened" Kaiba Jumped in surprise when Venatrix spoke behind him. "Redalert has a slight mental problem it not dangerous but he acts out some times like he did just now no one told him of your arrival and that set him off. The others that were with him were Bluestreak, Cosmos, Cliffjumper, and the Arcee triplets I'll introduce them all to you later. Well sense I'm here Diner is ready Bakura, Redrun and I made a chicken fajitas for dinner; you can stay here longer if you want Kisara just don't destroy anything and you can be here as long as you like toddles. "Venatrix walks out of the lab only for Kaiba to hear her scream a few seconds later "Ahh evil Yami Malik is back!" 'BANG'


	8. the truth of Malik

Bakura was running as fast as his Hikaris body would let him after he heard Venatrix scream, if she had the guts to chase a five thousand year old Thief King around with a Frying pan then what ever made her scream must be a very bad thing. "Venatrix are you all right?" he yelled as soon as he saw a glimpse of her silver hair and wings. Then he saw Marik out cold on the ground with a dent in his head from Venatrix's Frying Pan 'ok that's odd why would she knock out Marik he is a Hikari?' thought Bakura.

"I'm fine Malik just caught me guard I didn't think that he was going to come back from the Shadow Realm so soon." Bakura instantly tensed up ready to fight Malik was dangerous and unlike him had never known a day of love so he was incapable of feelings of compassion or mercy. The only place any was safe from him was the Shadow Realm, Yami had heard what Venatrix has said and started to send Malik back to the Shadow Realm, but Venatrix stopped him. "Don't even think about it Yami if you send Malik to the Shadow Realm now it could end up killing Marik; just let me handle this."

"ARE YOU INASANE? Malik is a psychopath that will kill us all if he gets even half a chance to do so I will not allow him to be around my aibou even if it means Killing Marik."

'BONG' "YOU WILL ALLOW MALIK TO BE HERE OR I WILL SMASH YOUR PUZZEL GOT IT PHARAOH!" Bakura started Laughing at the Pharaoh for not knowing when to lesson to a woman "Kura you stop laughing right now or I will hit you I am not in the mood right now." They watch as Venatrix puts on some strange bracelets on Malik's arms and legs "these are G cuffs they will turn to triple the earth's gravity if he tries anything funny, now come on Malik time to get you to the med bay and I'll have to train you later." They watch in amazement as she picks up Malik and lings him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"She sure told you Pharaoh."

"Shut up Bakura."

Bakura just grind and walked off to fallow Venatrix, she may be able to take care of herself but Redrun might try to help her mother and end up getting hurt normally he didn't like children but Redrun was starting to grow on him she was very good at picking locks and not arousing suspicion. Bakura stopped in mid stride and face palmed "Baka I've gone soft in my time here I'll never be able to get my revenge now."

"_Like Venatrix would let you get revenge anyway" _teased Ryou enjoying his Yamis discomfort.

"Shut up Ryou"

"_Oh and what are you going to do if I don't" _Ryou grinned a few days ago he would have never dares to talk back to his Yami for fear of what he would do but, after finding out the truth about his Yami and seeing who he really was the playful banter was second nature to both of them.

"I will punish you in ways you won't imagine"

Ryou put a hand to his face in mock horror "_oh no whatever shall I do" _laying heavy on the sarcasm Ryou gave a mischiefs grin and ran for it.

Bakura blinked not expecting his Hikari to do something like that, then "get back here you little runt" he yelled once he had got over the shock and gave chase. The humans of NEST just watched as Bakura ran unable to see Ryou they knew enough to know he was there, many just shake their heads and went back to work a few watched in curiosity on how this would all end.

It ended with Bakura running into Redrun's arms as she did her best to hug her favorite thief to death "Kura Play with me pretty Pleas?" she said in the cutest voice she could muster well giving him the puppy dog eyes of doom that got her almost anything she wanted, the watching solders laughed and went back to work knowing there entertainment was over.

"I uh…?" Bakura started not knowing what to do as fake tears started to form in Redrun's optics her bottom lip quivering; he caved "what did you have in mind little thief?" Ryou gave an impression of a wipe cracking well grinning like mad Bakura could just not say no to the little femm who had his heart wrapped around her little fingers. Bakura gave his best glare to his Hikari promising pain and suffering if he said anything so Ryou wisely kept his mouth shut but couldn't stop giggling like a little school girl at his Yamis predicament.

"I need a team mate for Lexus's game of cops and robbers I'm a robber we have to stay away from Lexus and the twins if they catch us we lose."

"I love that game can we make traps to keep them off our trail?" Bakura was glad Redrun had asked him to participate in the game it also allowed him a chance to keep her away from Malik without her knowing something was up and keep her safe. That and the fact he was really good at the game they were about to play having real life experience to draw from.

"Yes as long as they are not killed we can make traps."

"Then let's get started."

In another part of the base Yami was sulking as he watched Venatrix make Malik comfortable in her privet quarters. She placed Malik on her bed then crooned softly as she stroked his pointy hair in the most genital movements that Yami had ever seen. "You are probably wondering why I am doing this aren't you Yami? Malik has never known a minute of love or friendship in his life he was born of hatred and surfing it is all he has ever known and unless someone shows him how will he know any better?"

"He has hurt so many people he even kill his Hikaris father how can you let something this dangerous near you young?" cried Yami his voice filed with distress at the prospect of Malik this close to his friends.

"Because he is just a child" hissed Venatrix "despite his looks Malik is only seven years old, and in all his time alive he has never known a mothers love you have Yami even if you don't remember is so has Bakura. It is because of this love that you both did not turn out like Malik and don't you dare say that I am putting my sparklings in danger I know about all those Yami no games you played when Yugi let you go first if anyone is a danger to my Redrun it would be you look at what you did to those elementary school kids so don't go pointing fingers when you are not so squeaky clean yourself. You had been driven mad by five thousand years of darkness and loneliness, but even then you had known love if you had been in Malik's shoes then you would be just as bad as him." She said giving Yami a cold stare he squirmed feeling guilty for what he has said her gazed softened. "I know your experience has led you to believe everything is in black and white but as the Allspark I don't have that luxury if I am to be a creator of life I need to see all sides of things and not judge them for their past faults and see what they can be. Malik had a lot of potential to be a great Yami for his Hikari if someone was willing to show him what he has done wrong and show him what is excitable as a mother I can do that." She took a deep breath to steady herself for what she had to say next. "I am not asking you to trust Malik I am asking you to let me be a mother and do what is right for him if he cannot be saved I will find a way to destroy his soul and keep Marik alive without him going insane."

"I trust you" he said in a whisper and left to think over what Venatrix had said.

Venatrix sided she didn't even want to think about what she had promised but she would keep her word; she looked at the sleeping Malik he looked peace full and like the child he really was in his sleep. She sat down beside him and sang a lullaby that her grandmother had sung to her when she was just a babe. "Oh hush little one sleep tight, you are loved little one by I, though you may not know the world could be good to you if you will one day love someone too, you are blessed little one you will know that this love in you will grow…"


	9. Can you do it Kaiba?

Venatrix sighed as she stroked Malik's spike hair is seemed just like a few hours ago she was doing this for Ryou. She hummed her grandmothers lullaby letting her thought wander Malik's arrival was going to cause some problems for she could not just trap Marik in his own body as she helped Malik she was going to have to create temporary bodies for the Yamis and for that she would need Wheeljack and Kaiba's help. 'This is so going to exceed this year's explosion budget with what Jack will be doing' thought Venatrix. As she draped her wing over Malik like a blanket, pulling him closer to her at the thought of what could happen to him and the others if the United Nations found out they were here. She needs something to calm them as her own but what?

As Venatrix was lost in her own thoughts Malik started to wake up 'what is this?' thought Malik as felt the aura that Venatrix was giving off 'it feels good, safe and warm I don't want it to go away whatever it is.' He slowly started to open his eyes, Venatrix feeling him coming to let her train of thoughts slide and gave Malik a soft smile. "Wha..?" Malik said in a groggy voice not fully awake yet; he didn't want to return to the world of conciseness if it meant the feeling would go way so he lashed out at the blurry form of Venatrix. He never got the chance as soon as his hand started to go towards her his arms got so heavy he couldn't move. Wide awake now he yelled "WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA IS HAPPINING TO ME?" He desperately wanted to get up he need to get up why couldn't he move? The more he struggled the harder it became to move he screamed he hated this feeling of helplessness.

"Hush little one" said Venatrix using her tone that she used on hurt bots in the med bay "everything will be all right the bracelets you ware activate when you are about to hurt someone or do something you are not supposed to once you stop they will let you up." Malik just tried to struggle harder by it was on good, Venatrix sighed "if you keep that up you are going to hurt yourself." Big surprise he didn't lesson Venatrix feed up with Malik just picked him up in her arms and walked to Wheeljack's lab; Malik was one unhappy caper that's for sure.

"AHHHH" screamed Joey as he ran by he was followed by a pink Sunstreaker two seconds later.

"Get back here you runt once I get ahold of you, you will be wishing you had died at birth."

"SUNSTREAKER DO NOT HURT THE HUMANS!" Sunstreaker froze at Venatrix's voice "go to the wash rack and wash up before the paint dries if you can prank him without hurting him then you can have your revenge later."

Sunstreaker perked up with the last part "really?"

"Yes just don't get me now scoot, I have something to take care of with Wheeljack you should tell everyone to stay away from the labs there is going to be a lot of explosions for this one."

"Good to know" he mumbled over his shoulder as he went to clean up.

Malik stopped struggling and just gaped at the big bots his eyes wide with a curios innocence that showed his true age Venatrix saw this and smiled "That was Sunstreaker he is and Autobot and you and your Hikaris guardian until we can find a way home for you and your companions you can talk to him later." Malik scowled at her when he saw the smile her eyes held no fear in them and he hated it people were supposed to fear him not smile at him like he was a cute child who need a hug; which he really wanted. He was able to move his arms again so he was in a huff the rest of the way to the lab with his arms crossed over his cheat bottom lip jutting out. Venatrix just snorts at this, it made him look like a child throwing a tantrum it also made him look cute too. "Aww it the little one throwing a whittle tantrum so cute" she tested him as they entered the lab.

"Hi Venatrix what brings you to the lab?" asked Wheeljack as his winglets flashed in joy at seeing her, Kaiba just looks up grunts a greeting and continues on what he was working on.

Venatrix wasn't offended by this because she knew if it was anyone else they would not have even get a form of acknowledgment for being there. "I have a challenge for you and your charge if you are up to it but first…" she tosses Kaiba a translator "put that in your ear I don't want any of the other Humans to know what you are working on." Kaiba puts it in and Venatrix starts to talk in Cybertones "I want you two to come up with a way to make temporary bodies for the Yamis you will have free range and I will get you anything you will need."

"Are you serious? I have no idea where to begin and why on earth would I want to help the Pharaoh, they Psychopath, and the Thief? Asked Kaiba

"You can see if its Yugi or Yami who is your Ultimate appoint and you can work with nanno technology and Holoforms with unlimited supplies to do anything you want with free access to other realms?" replied Venatrix.

Kaiba was silent for a while "Okay but I want to have credit for the plans and I get to Duel Yami and Yugi first thing when I am done."

"You've got yourself a deal" Venatrix holds out her hand to seal the deal and Kaiba shakes it "how long do you think this will take?"

"Give us 24 hours if I don't have it done by then you can have my company."

"Na you keep it I have no use for it besides if you can do this then I will officially name you my Chief Human Engineer and, you and your brother my kith."

"Kith?"

"It is the Cybertones word for Kin it would give you the same status as a Prince in our culture in fact now that I think of it I should probably make you all Kith then those Suits can't do a thing to any of you without provoking a war hmm I wander…?" Venatrix became lost in thought at the idea of making the people of Yu-gi-oh her family she already felt like a mother towards all of them and they had been here a moth even Bakura had jokingly called her mother once when they were playing with Redrun. She weighed the Pros and Cons before nodding as some self-agreement. "After the bodies are made I will offer them a chance to be kith; will I will leave you to your work boys. Wheeljack please don't blow up the lab to bad this time?" She said the last part in English so Malik would understand they were leaving. Malik's eyes widen in delight at the prospect of explosions but Venatrix was not going to leave him behind to cause mayhem in the lab. "Come Malik let's get you something to eat she" set him on the ground feeling the G cuffs turn off.

"But I want to see the explosions" Venatrix was not taking no for an answerer she grabs his shirt and drags him to the kitchen well he complains all the while there.

Kaiba Chuckled as he watched then turns to his new projected with Wheeljack if this was going to be his new family he could do a lot worse than Venatrix. "Let's get to work Jack I don't want to disappoint Venatrix when I said we could have it done in a day."


	10. Picking on Kiaba

Seto yawned as he rubbed his tired eyes ten hours has passed since he had told Venatrix he could create bodies for the Yamis and he had done it all that was left to do was to test it. "You should go get so sleep Seto its four o'clock in the morning you have four hours until your set dead line and all that is left to do now is to test it you can do that after a few hours' sleep you will make yourself sick if you continue at this pace." Said Wheeljack

"Can't stop now I'm all most don... (Yawn)...e"

"No you are tired and are more liable to make mistakes get at least four hours rest and then you will still have ten to complete your work if you don't I will call in Ratchet and you can explain to him you lack of sleep."

Kaiba flinched at the medics name; he had gone toe to toe with him once on his lack of sleep and it had ended up with him getting a tranquilizer to the neck and being out four ten hours. He had since learned not to cross the medic "fine but you have to promise to wake me up in four hours no more no less got it."

"Autobots honor" Wheeljack said with his hand held up as if saying an oath.

Kaiba just grunted and headed off to bed Mokuba had gone to sleep hours ago and was sleeping peacefully with Lexus cuddled up next to him along with he saw the other sparklings in a similar position. Yugi was sandwiched between the Femm twins and Tea looking all cute and innocent. Redrun was snuggled up to Ryou like he was a big teddy bear and Joey, Tristan, and Feng were a tangle of limbs and blankets the twins had drawn on them. Kaiba smiled again if this was going to be his new family he could do a lot worse and with this in mind he fell into a deep sleep. Three hours and fifty nine minutes later Wheeljack was in the guest room shaking the young inventor awake. He woke and saw that sometime in the night Mokuba and Lexus had moved onto the bed with him and were now curled up on either side he had just fully opened his eyes just in time to catch the flash from Venatrix's camera "Opps sorry Seto I thought I had the flash off" she apologized sheepishly.

Mokuba and the others started move; Mokuba to stretch like a cat he opens his eyes and looks at his brother "morning oniisan."

"Good morning Mokie, Lexus did you sleep well? "

"Yes Kaiba-san I slept very well thanks you."

"All right everyone up we're having my Grandmas French Toast, Kaiba breakfast time does not count for the time you set to get your project done because I am forcing you to eat with the rest of us Malik stop trying to hit me I am getting tired of carrying you everywhere." She said as I heard the sound of Malik's G cuffs forcing him to kiss the ground as he tried to take a swipe at Venatrix as she bent down to pick up so trash off the floor. Everyone else was up like a bullet at the mention of Venatrix's cooking she used her robotic traits to measure things out perfectly so the food was always superb and would make any master chief cry at the quality of the food. Redrun walked over to Malik and carried him to the Kitchen like a rag doll well Venatrix went over to the stove. Soon the Kitchen was filled with the smells of cinnamon and sugar as she served breakfast Will, Epps and some of the other soldiers joined them to eat.

As soon as everyone was done Kaiba he grabbed Yugi and proceeded to drag him to the lab "come on you two I need you to test something out for me."

Joey did not like where this was going at all "hey where do you think you are going with Yugi?"

"Stay out of this mutt!" Yugi groaned Knowing that an argument was coming up.

"I won't stay out of it Yugi is my best friend and I will not let some rich boy hurt him."

Yugi and the others just ignored the argument between the two young men and talked to one anther but Yugi saw Venatrix elbow Malik in the ribs to get his attention and saw her cheeky smile. "Hey Joey Kaiba why don't you two just Kiss and get all that sexual tension out of your system because you two argue like a married couple."

Joey and Kaiba make a noise of discussed and jumped back when they notices that their faces were almost a few inches apart. "Bluck Venatrix that's nasty I hate money baggers over there."

"And I can't stand the mutt he isn't even fit to lick the dirt beneath my feet."

"Some people say there is a fine line between love and hate I have known enemies to become lovers in some cases and besides isn't it kind of like the elementary boys tugging on the girls hair because he doesn't know how else to show his affection?"

"No just no don't even go there" said Kaiba shivering in discus.

"I suppose we can talk about this some other time don't you have a dead line?"

"Yes gottogobye!" he said in a rush to escape from Venatrix and Joey he grabbed Yugi by the coiler on the way out and Joey was still reeling from Venatrix comment to notices that he was gone. Joey blinked then bolted out of the room in the opposite direction of Kaiba and wouldn't go with in ten feet of him for the rest of the week.

Once they were gone Venatrix started laughing like there was no tomorrow, "Malik this is what you do to case chaos and madness if you watch closely then you will see other examples of this around base now let's go make some cookies you can lick the bowl."


	11. The yamis get a body part 1:2

"Venatrix what is a cookie?" asked Malik.

Surprised Venatrix tripped over her own foot but got up as quick as she could. "You've never had a cookie before? Didn't Marik ever have one?"

"No"

"Well then you're in for a treat; do you have any food allergies?"

"Not that I know of… Why?" he asked in suspicion of her motives.

"I don't want to make something you can't eat; besides if you were allergic to nuts and I made peanut butter cookies and you ate it Ratchet would kill me." Malik not having meet Ratchet personally just shrugged not really getting the inside joke. He watched in fascination as she went about the kitchen with an air or unaudited confidence measuring out ingredients and mixing batter at an alarming speed. Finally happy with the texture she tastes some of the batter. "Do you think I used to much sugar? Here taste some" he opened his mouth to respond only to get a spoon full of batter shoved in his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise as the sweet, gooey substance touched his tong; chewing slowly he decided he liked it. Venatrix smiled at the wide eyed Yami as he experienced his first taste of a cookie, even if it was just the batter, he looked his actual age as he looked at Venatrix in surprise.

"Is this a cookie?"

"No this is just the batter we need to cook it first or run the risk of food poisoning here I will show you what to do next." Malik watched as she put globs of batter on a tray and then in an oven "can you put the batter from this bowl on a tray like you saw me do? I want to make a few more batches and it would be a great help if the cookies were all ready for the oven by the time I'm done."

Malik jumped when Wheeljack's voice came from out of nowhere "Venatrix we hit a little snag can you come down to the lab alone pleas?"

Venatrix bit her lip "If I leave you here will the kitchen still be standing when I get back?"

"Do I get a cookie?"

"How about I let you play a game on my computer well I'm gone then when I get back and the kitchen is still standing you can have three cookies; is that exemptible?"

"Yes" Venatrix left the computer on the counter as she went to see what the problem was in the lab, she was in such a hurry that she forgot that she was still hooked up to her dimensions internet on the lap to she had just left behind and the story What you cannot do in the world of Yugioh by 9foxgrl was still up on the screen when she left. "Oh this is a good one hier a priest to get rid of Yami ha the dam priest would be after me in a heartbeat. What's a yaoi?"

# # # #

Meanwhile down in Wheeljack's lab Venatrix was biting her lip so hard it was starting to bleed the reason why? She was trying not to launch herself at the chib femm Yami 'must resist cute cuddly object.' It was killing her, Kaiba was rolling on the floor with laughter Yami was pouting and the pout on his lips weren't helping at all it just made him even cuter. She might have been able to resist for a least a half an hour if it weren't for the fact that he spoke in a childlike feminine voice. All her restraints went out the window she picked up Yami and proceeded to cuddle as cooed at him. Wheeljack smirked well Kaiba laughed even harder "be thankful that she isn't caring right now or she would be a lot worse off than you are now. Poor Bumblebee and Bluestreak they had to be made cute and innocent."

Yugi finally finding his voice spoke up "Venatrix can you please let Yami go so we can have Kaiba fix this thing?" Venatrix let out a small wine of protest but complied with Yugi's request "thank you; now Kaiba can you please explain what you did too other me?" In a flash Yami was no longer a chib but he was still the wrong gender, Kaiba looked at her form hungrily even drooling a little even Yugi couldn't help but stair at Yamis new rack.

"I don't know why he is in the form he is in now but I think that you should keep it Yami it suits you." Said Kaiba well looking over the data on the Yamis bodies.

"Kaiba where did you get the specks for the body and what is the range?"

"The Yamis can only go a hundred feet away from their Hikari before the imager pulls them back or putts them in a lot of pain as for the specks Wheeljack gave me a link to your computer to use." There was another flash then Yami was now the right gender but he was in a demon from, it scared Yugi a little.

"Wait a minute what do you meant that you linked it to my computer?"

"I mean it's hooked to your computer to give him a form from all the data you have on him and the other yamis." Venatrix faces palmed at this and made a shoeing motion for Kaiba to get away from the computer she quickly typed in a command and Yami was in his normal form with his skin a bit darker than Yugi's but still not as dark as Marik and Malik. Yami started to speak but it was still sounded like a girl so Venatrix fixed that as well. "Well what do you think of my work now that it is fixed Venatrix?"

Venatrix walks around Yami pinching and poking him to see how solid he was and what were his response to it satisfied, she nodes in approval. "You did a good job" she says well looking at the data "you even made it so they can eat food that is impressive. I might have you set this up for the bots if it works well for the yamis I will be proud to call you kith and so will the bots." Kaiba beams at Venatrix's praise knowing that she means every word of it.

Yugi goes up and pokes Yami and jumps back as if he has been bitten "your real" he whispers in shock.

Yami finally realizes what is really going on "I have my own body?"

"Yes what you have is a mixture of holoforms, nanites, and shadow magic to give you a physical form. You can still go intangible or share Yugi's body if you wish; when you want your own form all you have to do is go to the blue door in your soul room you can keep your body as long as you stay within five hundred feet of your Hikari if you don't you will be in pain the farther you go until the form loses power then disintegrated taking you back to the item in question."

"Kaiba you are a genius" said Yami in awe of his invention Kaiba looked smug at this.

"Should I call the other yamis to get fitted, now or do you need the two other hours to make two more?" asked Venatrix.

"You can get them now I have the other two ready for use."

"I'll go get them"

"Come on Yami lets go surprise the others."


	12. The yamis get a body part 2:2 Malik?

Normally the Nevada nights are quiet and cold the only sound you will hear it the howl of the coyotes and the breeze picking up sand if there is one. That was not the case this night though the air split as an un-Earthly screech filled the air followed by gun fire. The moon light glistened off her wings as she silver haired woman gave off her battle cry again as her eyes glowed from the light of the gun fire. "WHERE IS THE HIKARI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY KITH YOUR ANIMALS?" Yelled Venatrix as she tried to get into the underground facility the soldiers were so focused on her that they did not notices the shadows curl around their feet in an unnatural manor only to be swallowed up by them to be replaces by Three people. The Guards either dead or knocked out littered the ground "you have done well yamis let us go save the Hikari if you see anyone give them one chance to surrender if they do not kill them they knew that they would die for breaking the treaty and have taken our kith. So for them there is no mercy no more second chances" she hissed as normally blue eyes now glowed a bright blood red with silver slits someone had taken what was hers to protect and they would pay for it with their life. The three yamis eyes glistened with murderous delight as they entered the underground complex. Some guards flied, or surrendered the ones who didn't were killed outright as they made their way to the heart of the complex to get the Hikari. Finally they arrived to where the Hikari was kept the door opened with a soft whoosh all Venatrix saw was a sheet of white covering a body on a table well a hand dangled off the side blood dripped off it to form a small puddle on the floor.

Venatrix screamed as she woke up with a start she got up and raced to the guest room and was relieved to see everyone there safe and sound. Relieved she slumped agents the wall "it was just a dream; it was only a bad dream there all here safe now you can stop shaking now." She whispered to herself as her spark seemed to try and flee her body. Malik sensed Venatrix and woke up "what's wrong Mom? Is everything alright?" she asked as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Everything is fine Kitten just checking up on ever one."

"Okay good night Mom."

Venatrix let a small smile escape; after the people of Yugioh had became kith a few weeks ago they had all insisted on calling her Mom or Mommy like the sparklings it had shocked everyone when Malik called her Mom for the first time. Then again they may have still been reeling from the shock that Malik was not a he, he was never a he, but a 'she'.

(((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

Flash back

"Come on Malik your next both Yami and Bakura have their, own bodies now it's your turn." Venatrix said as she dragged Malik into Wheeljack's lab. Bakura was leaning agents the wall as Ryou hugged his Yami around the middle Yugi and his friend were all chatting to Yami in an existed manor. Venatrix kept up a healthy chatter with Malik as she explained the proses to him as she rapped a small wire around the millennium rod it glowed for a second before being absorbed into the rod there was a flash of light as Malik gained his own corporal form slowly he opened his Maroon eyes and looked at his own body. His skin was a tad darker that his Hikaris he examined his petite yet strong hands his arms were thin yet you could tell they had strength in them. All seemed well to him until he looked down to see two lumps on his chest that were not there before curios he poked one it was soft yet firm he looked at Venatrix in confusion.

"What are these?" He asked a horrified looking Venatrix.

"Oh my; I am so sorry Malik I thought that I had fixed this glitched I will get right on it."

Malik stopped her before she could do anything though "Please don't change anything this feels right unlike my last form leave it alone pleas?"

Dawning hit Venatrix as everything clicked in place "that's why you could never merge with you Hikari seamlessly you're not male your female." The room was silenced as they heard what Venatrix had said.

"You mean to tell me that I was beaten by a girl?" screeched Bakura in surprise. Venatrix nodded but Bakura didn't notice he was to distracted examining Malik she was wearing gold high heels that were roman in style, she had on tan shorts, and the lavender shirt that Marik always wore. She was well built like an assassin with long legs and a chest that was a C at the least, her face held a delicate appearance to it until you meet her eyes they were hard and cold the eyes of a killer. Marik finally catching his wits walks up to his Yami "you're a girl?"

Her reaction surprised everyone "Hikari pretty." She yelled as her thing arms as she gathered Marik into a big hug. It was at this time that that Bakura noticed how tall she was she was taller than her Hikari just like all Yamis were but even without her heels she would be taller than him by a few inches; a warrior in every sense of the word. Bakura smiled things were going to get real interesting around here… Well more so that it already was.

(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))

Venatrix sighed she knew that dream she had was a warning some one knew they were here and they were coming 'I'll talk to Seto in the morning the; he and Wheeljack are amazing they can now travel to different dimensions whenever they want I will have to talk to the UN as soon as possible to protect them and have a right to calm war if they are taken.' With this in mind Venatrix went off to her office to make a rough draft of a treaty knowing she would get no more sleep that night.


	13. The United Nations and a treaty

The next morning Kaiba got a rude wakeup call from Venatrix it also woke Yugi and Yami up as well. "Wha..? Mou Hitori No what's going on?" asked a half asleep Yugi

"It's just Venatrix bugging Kaiba go back to sleep Aibou its way too early to get up" mumbled Yami not really waking up enough to care.

Venatrix just shakes her head at them before going back to getting Kaiba out of bed "Kaiba I need you to get up we have to go to a UN meeting in three hours I want you to eat, get dressed, and be ready for travel in one hour so come on get up you lazy dragon." Kaiba just grabbed his pillow and flung it in her face; Venatrix's left eye began to twitch. "All right if that's how you want it" she flings Kaiba over her shoulder like a bag of potatoes not caring about Kaiba's yelp of protest "you should have got up when I told you to."

"Venatrix I can walk so put me down Mom, please" asked an exasperated Kaiba.

"Fine" she sets Seto on his feet with a sigh "Now that you're up I need you to get dressed come on chop chop." Venatrix watches as Kaiba rushers off to get dressed she prepares a traditional Japanese Breakfast or steamed rice and salmon for him; and the rest of the gang when they get up. Kaiba sensing Venatrix's unease hurries to get ready for transport and arrives on the air strip dressed in his best clothes with the metal brief case of doom; as Joey called it.

He sees Venatrix standing on the air strip and walks over to her "where is the plain we are taking I didn't see any when I came here." Venatrix says nothing as she transforms into her alt-mode and opens the door to invite him into the cabin; Seto just shrugs and puts the head set on as he enters the cab. "So why are we going to a UN meeting when you made it clear before that you did not want them to know of our presents earlier?" he asked in his normal uptight tone.

Venatrix is silent for a time as they head for the States "I was sent a warning last night that you guys are no longer safe here if one of you is taken by a government I want to have a legal reason to go to war with them. If I could I would keep all of you out of this but I no longer have that option so this is the best choice I have at this time and I can't wait for a better on to present its self at this time. I brought you along because it is your fate we will be discussing and you have the most experience with people like them." Kaiba grunts in approval at Venatrix's statement. "I have a copies of the treaty I want them to sine can you look it over and see what you think about it?" A panel form her copter mode opens to give Kaiba a copies of the Treaty as it was now. He was pleased that even though she did not have to give them any choice at all she was giving them a chance to do so even if it was against her beliefs she still did what was right for them and no one else not even her. He gives the treaty a look threw and is pleased with the overall contended he takes out a pen and corrects some spots. In the end the treaty basically states that any person that comes from an alternate reality had the freedom to choose the nations they would respond to well they were there so it was the exact same things that the Cybertronians had well on earth and they could get residence form any country they wanted if wished.

He places the treaty back in the panel once he is satisfied that it is perfect "good job with the treaty I just had to fix a few loop holes you missed you asked nothing unreasonable and it is backed with the best logical arguments I have ever seen."

"Thank you Kaiba it is an honor to reserve such praise from a protégés prodigy such as yourself."

Kaiba blushed a little at her praise but didn't say anything else about it. The rest of the tip was in silence well Venatrix focused on flying and Kaiba enjoyed the scenery as it went by faster than any human made machinery. They arrived at the UN in a timely manner; Kiba jumped out of the cab to allow Venatrix to transform. She was wearing a Blue robe with red and black highlights, the Allspark cube was nestled on her throat as always, the mark of a United Cybertron was proudly displayed on her chest and her hair that was normally up in some fashion was now down in long silver flowing waves. Kaiba couldn't help but stair at her and blushed a little when her realized what he was doing and nervously rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "You look stunning" he said well averting his eyes.

She grinned "thank you Kaiba your word are greatly appreciated for who is to know of beauty better than a man with a dragon's heart. Come let us see if the lion's den can handle a Goddess and Dragon in their mists." She said well taking his arm and leading him into the building; Kaiba does not protest knowing it would do him no good to do so. The doors open to reveal the hole UN looking at them Venatrix is not bothered by the stairs and walks in as if she was royalty letting 'THEM' into 'HER' home and not the other way around. Kaiba grins 'this is going to be fun' not a lot of people were happy to see her for she was as stubborn as a planet and when she wanted something she would get it no matter how much time it took. A lot of UN member were still seething about the last treaty she had them sine saying that the Transformers were not to be kicked off the planet for any reason and she made it clear that there would be no trading of weapons to them at any time. She walks up to the podium head held high wings slightly out to show off the pearly white feathers in a display of the power she held. "Delegates of the United Nations I stand before you with a new treaty not for me or my people but for the prospect of trade and the protection of the humans who have figured out how to pass the bounds of their reality into your own; a few months ago Wheeljack was testing a new power converter but ended up transporting me and severely other bots into a different Dimension there we discovered that fictional stories were actually subconscious memories that humans held of other Dimensions for we meet Captain America and the red scull. For those of you who do not know of them there is a translated file for you on the data pad for you to look over. We were finally able to find a way home but were unable to find a way to travel back there again so we wrote it up as a fluke and didn't do anything like that again. A week ago we made a historical mark when we were contacted by a Mr. Seto Kaiba from a different dimension he has come with me to stand before you today to offer trade between the two earths in an effort to help both parties. So I present to You Seto Kaiba of the dimension Yu-Gi-Oh."

The UN was in an uproar at finding out they had been kept in the dark for a week when in fact it had been months but Venatrix was not going to tell them that. Seto came to the podium without so much as hint of the nervousness that he was feeling, he just stud there waiting until they were all silent. "On the data pad I have a proposed treaty to inshore that both our worlds do not miss out on the opportunity that dimensional travel will offer and that neither of our people have to fear being taken agents our will and forced to do something we would not want to do. I have studied what we have to offer on another and it this treaty is passed then we will all prosper from it for where we have advanced in technology you have advanced in natural energy we would be willing to trade my holographic technology for your energy technology."

The delegates started to look over the treaty and talk in hushed tones to over people Venatrix sharp ears caught every word some were all for the treaty, some wanted to experiment on Kaiba to see if the autonomy was any different from here, well others wanted to have him to force him to make technology for them alone. She hissed at the last two and moved closer to Kaiba letting one of her wings touch his arm in case she need to grab him fast and get him out of here for his own protection consequences be dammed no one was taking her kin and hurting them. The hushed chatter went on until Kaiba had had enough and lost it as well as Kisara. The meeting room felt a little cramped as Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared in a right temper Kaiba approached her with a small grin well speaking to the delegates. "This is Kisara she is leader of her home dimension the Shadow Realm her kind and ours for five thousand years if the treaty is signed they will be included as well." As soon as that was said they were all clambering to approve the treaty as fast as they could many of the delegates had read about the Shadow Realm in there data pads and they did not want to piss them off in any way shape or form the decepticons were bad enough they did not want to add monsters to earths list of enemies as will.

One hour later then Venatrix and Kaiba were out the door with everything finalized; Venatrix stretched as the exited the building and looked at the smaller form of Kisara resting on Kaiba's shoulders with a smug look on her face "Kisara you are life saver the overall meeting was seven hours long and that is the shortest time it have ever taken to finalized a treaty the last one I did with them took me six months before we were even half way done. Kaiba can I have your Blue Eyes White Dragon? I want to take her to all my official meetings."

"Sorry Venatrix but Kisara is a keeper so no you can't have her"

"Oh well I guess on fast meeting will have to do come on let's get back to base and celebrate for the passing of the treaty I'll make anything you want."

"How about your pepperoni Pizzas and your best desserts for all."

"I can manage that Kaiba I can definitely manage that Your Invited to Kisara you can take anyone you want to the party to if you want I'll be making enough for the hole base and them some…."

# * * * * * * * * *#

Well Kaiba and Venatrix talked about the party they did not know the danger that the future held for them. As Galloway was making the worst mistake of his carrier that would probable cost him his life if he suggested. "Silas there has been a new development in the Cybertronians technology that I think you will want to see…."

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	14. The danger is coming

Venatrix was down on her knees crying to the heavens in a puddle of blood that came from the Hikari she had failed in her duty to protect her kith. A man with gray hair and a scar over his left eye "Leland 'Silas' Bishop, do you know what you have done?" asked Venatrix since she sensed him behind her. "You have taken the life of my kith and a pure soul your own soul is for fit to me you have crossed a line and you are too dangerous to ever live again." she said her voice took on a deathly tone that no mortal could mimic no matter how hard they would want to her eyes a ghostly gray that were nether light nor dark tattoos appeared all over her body as she turned to him.

"Oh I think now sweaty for from what I have found out I can use you to make an item so instead of a ninety nine people I can just kill you and get all the power of seven items in one go." He said well pointing a gun at her head with a grin on his face; he was about to become the most powerful man on Earth at it was all thanks to this abomination and the bait that the young man had provided for him. He pulls the trigger aiming for her head; he watches as her head is thrown back with the force of the bullet as it goes through her head. He is surprised when she turns to him with the hole in her head streaks of black coming from her eyes; if he had been anyone who knew the Transformers he would have known that it was dark energon.

The Yamis burst through the door at that time, "Yamis take the Hikari and leave I do not want to risk destroying you."

"But Venatrix…"  
>"NOW MALIK!" the Yamis take the Hikari and leave trough the shadows not caring what would happen to Silas but gave Venatrix a worried look. She ignores them, her eyes stayed on Silas she waits until they leave before she started to give off an eerie light that was almost dark in nature. "I call upon the power of Unicron this soul has proven to dangerous to continue for balance will never grace his soul so it can no longer be take thy body and devour this soul for all to be he cannot. For I am new life and the last breathe before death. I am Rebirth and the destruction of eternity when the beginning came I was there when the end will come I will be there. Your pain is my own as my joy is your own; I am order and chaos in balance. I am your mate and lover along with your enemy and brother we three are the balance that will be and not be. For I give you his soul to take destroy and recreate." She no longer looked mortal as she moved tortes Silas he didn't flinch or move just accepted his fate as it was; Venatrix put a hand over his heart and pulled out his soul before Unicron used her body to destroy it. Silas gave off one final scream before his body turned to dust.<p>

# * * * * * * * #

Venatrix bolted up out of bed gasping for breath what had she done wrong the warnings should be gone for the Hikaris and Yamis should be safe. Placing her head in her hands Venatrix groaned. Tomorrow the Hikaris would be learning self-defense and she would spar with the Yamis if she was going to destroy a soul then things would have to be very bad. "Mommy?"

"Redrun what are you doing up so late?"

"I had a night mare can I sleep with you?"

"Yes come here baby" Venatrix spreads out her wings and pulls Redrun closer to her "what was the dream about?"

"It was the bad man he was hurting someone I think it was one of the Hikaris I can't tell you which one but the Hikari wouldn't fight. The bad man killed him Mommy because the Hikari couldn't fight" Redrun started to cry into her mother's strong arms.

Venatrix cooed to her stroking her red hair trying to calm her down it was a well-known fact around base that Redrun was a seer after the Fallen incident a few years back. Venatrix knew that if Redrun was dreaming about it then who ever took the Hikari would do so soon and if they did not act fast then once of them would be dead. "Don't worry little Prime tomorrow we'll be teaching them self-defense so the Hikari will be able to fight."

"What if they take my Angle? He would never fight; I don't want to lose my angle."

"He will fight don't worry the gods have given us a warning to save the Hikari we know the bad man is coming so we can prepare and take them down I won't fail them baby I swear on my spark they won't kill the Hikari."

"Can we go sleep with them to keep them safe?" Redrun didn't wait for her mother's reply and just dragged her along to the extra bed in the guest room. Venatrix just shakes her head at this and climes in with her daughter and wraps her wings around them there was a long day ahead of them.

"We will keep them safe little Prime good night my Redrun."

"Good night Mommy love you."

"Love you too baby" with that said they both finally drifted off to sleep.


	15. Weapons

The next morning "HIKARI PRETTY!" yelled Malik as she tackled Marik to the ground just as he was entering the kitchen.

"Malik…" said Marik in an exasperated tone.

Venatrix just snorted as she was making omelets for breakfast "really Marik you should be used to this by now because she has been doing this for the last two weeks sense I took the G cuffs off. Oh and before I forget I want all Yamis in the training room for a sparring session and once that is done all the Hikaris are going to get a lesson in self-defense wither they like it or not." He tone left no room for arguments but that didn't stop a few groans "now don't be like that you will be getting some 'toys' to play with I think you will like the selection greatly they are all sharp and shine."

"Oh I like shine can I have the shine now pleas Mom" asked Malik with her biggest puppy dog eyes that she could muster.

Venatrix laughed "you can have the sharp shine 'toy' after everyone is done with breakfast."

Malik proceeded to shovel everything into her mouth and swallow the food as fast as possible without choking once her plate was clean she got up in a rush and grabbed Marik. "Come on Hikari let's get going I want my shine."

"But I'm not done yet can't you epp…" Malik paying no mind to what Marik was saying grabbed her Hikari and proceeded to dragged him to the training room they were followed by Yami; who still didn't trust Malik; and Yugi.

"Ryou you go ahead I'll be with you in a minute I need to ask Venatrix something real quick." Bakura noticed that something was bothering Venatrix and it was putting him on edge because whatever it was it didn't bode well for her Kith so it wouldn't bode well for them as well. "Something is bothering you and don't try and deny it Venatrix; what has got you so on edge that you are teaching the Hikaris to use weapons."

Venatrix sighs knowing nothing would satisfy Bakura but the truth "I have been given a warning of an evil so great that I will have to destroy a soul and it will ether kill one of Hikaris or hurt them so bad that the evil thinks it kills them. I want everyone to be prepared as much as possible; the Autobots will not be able to help us because the evil will be human it would break the treaty because the human did not attack them. We will be on our own; we can't have Kaiba involved because he is the figure head of the treaty and if the evil gets ahold of him then they will gain the power to travel between dimensions. You want to know the worst part of this I don't know what scares me more the fact that I will have to destroy a soul or that fact that this evil will kill a Hikari without a second thought even Zorc would not attack a Hikari if he could avoid it."

"That bad hu?" Venatrix says nothing just shivers at the thought which was an answerer enough for Bakura who winced at the thought of what was coming.

"Come on we are cutting down on valuable time just standing here talking besides you should see the new 'toys' we've made for you." Bakura grins as Venatrix runs off to the training room because despite the fact that his Hikari was in danger he was never one to say no to a new weapon. Bakura enters the room just in time to see Venatrix pull out a rack of the most deadliest weapons he had ever seen. "Bakura, Ryou front and center pleas" she hands them both a set of five throwing knives, a sword for Bakura and Ryou got a bow with a set of arrows all of them seemed to be made of some sort of crystal. "These little beauties took me two days to make they are a made of diamonds from Cybertron there is nothing on Earth they cannot penetrated so be careful with them a lot of people would give up a country for these. Yugi, Yami your next" they also got a set of throwing knives Yami got a saber, which is a type of curved sword, well Yugi got a short sword and a lazier pistil.

Yugi looked at the gun with distaste and saw a smaller one on the rack "could I have the smaller one instead?"

"No that is the cricket you would not be able to handle it here let me show you." Venatrix walks over to the shooting range and fires only to be slammed into the wall by the force of the gun there was a whole the size of Ironhide's fist in the target and the wall behind. Venatrix dust herself off and walks over to Yugi "do you still want this gun?" Yugi shook his head "good remind me to let you watch the 'Men in Black' I based this gun off of it. Malik, Marik your up" she gave them each a set of throwing knives Marik got two Katanas swords with a dagger hidden in the handle and Malik got the biggest double sided battle axe that they had ever seen there was also a short sword stored in the handle, Malik grinned. "I hope you like it Malik I thought that you would be able to appreciate the beauty of this accessory for every girl need the best one she can get."

"You are officially the best Mom in the History of Mothers."

"Good now attack me with it" Venatrix dogged as Malik nearly took off her head denting the wall in the proses. Venatrix pulls out her favorite broad sword and parry the next blow. The men watch as the women fight a few of the solders mentally droll at the prospect of two hot women fighting it out well all the while Venatrix shouts tips to Malik. They go for an hour until Malik is almost too tired to make another swing well Venatrix was not even out of breath. "Okay that is good for now go and rest now for my next victim Bakura." It was at this time that they all figured that today was going to be a long day for them.


	16. what now?

Venatrix had given the Yamis a break they were done with the one on one sparing she turned her attention to the Hikaris who gaped at her in shock before she started to drill them hard on how to use their weapons it didn't turn out so great. Yugi put a hole in Ironhide's foot and Ryou had cut his hand when he through his knife wrong they were both told to sit down for the moment well she spared with all the Yamis at once. The Yamis grinned at one another at the thought that they would get back at Venatrix for the beating they had resaved earlier it didn't end as they thought it would. The Yamis were all clutching their sides and gasping for breath well Venatrix was looking somewhat unfazed. If it weren't for the fact that Bakura had managed to nick her right cheek which had stopped bleeding a while back; that and her hair was all over the place like a lions main because Malik had managed to grab her braid and pull her hair tie out; when Malik fights, she fights dirty.

Venatrix just leans on her sword like it was a cane and grinned at them "you all did a good job we will continue tomorrow at the same time demised and hit the showers." They left the training room as quickly as they could leaving it empty for all but Venatrix, she waited to see if any had come back before she sat down exhausted from today's activity's. She pulls out a familiar Pink IPod "They are going to need a lot of work, I'm not sure that the Hikaris are getting it."

"They are Hikaris they are not made for fighting for themselves if they have no one to fight for they can't fight you know this."

"I know, but what can I do to change this?"

"You're the Allspark aren't you make them something to defend!"

Venatrix passed to think for a moment before face palming, "It's so obvious I should have seen it before, now I feel stupid."

"You are stupid."

"Oh shut up Catus you did the same with Apollo last month."

"I did not!"

"Oh yes you did"

"Did Not"

"Did to"

Venatrix and Catus bickered back and forth trying to outsmart the other into saying what they wanted but it ended when Catus transformed and started to tickle Venatrix needless to say Catus won. Venatrix sat on the floor gasping for breath well thinking of what kind of spark to create for the Hikaris. There was the blanks that had a body and would observe the world around them until they had gathered enough to gain an awareness of their surroundings, or one that was already made by two Cybertronians, and the third was a combination of the two it was a blank but it had no body of its own. All would thrive with the Yamis and Hikaris as their care taker but it was them that need to thrive from a new spark first. Choses, choses there was always too many choses in life; "which one do you think would be best for them Catus?"

"I think a number one or two would be best a number three would end up getting kidnapped easier than the others."

"Number one it is then let's go fine suitable bodes for the sparklings and match them up to their 'Parents'."

"I think that Yugi should get a cell phone since he is so connected with his friends it would suit him best, Ryou has an artist eye so get him a camera, and Marik he is the most curious little bugger I know so get him a lap top."

"That's perfect!" Venatrix eyes narrowed accusingly "you were thinking about this well I was training them weren't you?"

"Yep!" said Catus popping the p at the end.

Venatrix just shakes her head "Let's get them made and up to standard although I think that complete blanks would be a bad idea I will be adding some basic things to them like acting their age." Catus smiles and nodes in agreement to this stament; complete blanks were good for drones and A.I.'s only anything else need some base to start on. "Okay now that that is settled let's get started we have work to do and I want to give them the sparklings today if possible."

"We can use some of the frames we confiscated form sector seven the bodies are all made they just lack a spark and need some repairs, updates, and a spark. They never got a chance to be alive in the first place and this would be a good chance for them to have a real life."

"That would save a lot of time it would only take an hour to have them up and running opposed to however long it would take to build them from scratch nice idea Cat."

"Oh it's just a gift you know I was a consultant for Prima near the end of my life?"

"Really are you sure that she did not just hire you to see you get a bigger head?" Venatrix laughed and Catus glare.

"No she did not now quit being meant and lets go pick out what we need we will have to go into sub space and we all know how you react to that."

Venatrix made a face showing her displease at the thought of entering subspace; "Well at least we will be on Cybertron in the old dock center. I hate going into sub space without a destination in mind it makes me sick sometimes and it's unsettling. Its vertigo sickness on steroids I swear; the way everything feels and looks…" Venatrix cringes a little at the thought "and let's not forget the time slips they are deadly if you are not carful remember that rookie that I took with me once and he got caught in one not pretty."

Catus rolled her optics "I know Ven but if you want those shells lets go now before they get suspicious of what we are doing."  
>"Fine let's go" Venatrix anchors herself to the dimension and jumps in to the place known as sub space and hating every second of it, but in the end it would all be worth it; all new life was.<p> 


	17. Of Hikaris and sparklings

The base was quiet as the dead until Venatrix, who was in the lab, yelped in pain and started to rant. "God dam it little bugger shocked me." She said as she stuck the injured appendage in her mouth. She glared at the offending object, which was a twelve by thirteen lap top. "You're not even alive yet and you are already giving me trouble" Venatrix shakes her head. "You are defiantly meant for Malik and Marik the other three did not give me any trouble like this." When Venatrix went into sub-space she ended up getting another lap top for Kaiba as thanks for making Holoforms that could eat. The bots were enjoying her cooking a lot now that they could taste it.

"Venatrix they are not alive yet so why are you talking to them like that?" asked Wheeljack.

"They may not be alive yet but their bodies remember things like Ray he picked up his caring personality from when my grandpa worked on him."

Wheeljack tilted his head to the side to think; he had met the combat medic a few times. He was a genital bot that had a work ethic to rival a construction bot when there was work to do. "Why do they remember what their body went through?"

"Everything had energy and it transfers to thing we touch leaving an imprint of a sort." She said as she soldered a new wire on the hard drive that had been fried at one point "once the metal has cooled, and we are done" she exclaimed as she shut the lap top casing. "Time to give you younglings a spark" Venatrix pulled up the power that Primus had given her to create a new soul. There was a faint hum in the air as sparks crackled from her finger tips and into the four still bodies in front of her. There was a moment of stillness before their optics lite up for the first time. Two Femms and two mechs looked at Venatrix with golden honey optics. ("Venatrix to base: Please send Seto, the Yamis and Hikaris down to the lab pleas.")

The seven came into the lab looking at Venatrix who was cooing at something on the table. Then they saw, eight innocent golden optics looking at them. The Hikaris couldn't help aw, at them and think how cute they looked. Malik, being a girl, cooed as walked up and cuddled on of the lap top mechs. "Aw, your so cute almost like Hikari Pretty." She said; Venatrix smiled, as she hand the other sparklings to their respected new guardian.

"These are called black sparks they are the purest sparks you will ever meet for they have no past life to taint their spark. They do not have any personality at all and are almost like black canvases they can be turned into anything wither it is good or evil. They're considered the most honored sparklings to received form the Allspark and they are also your."

"WHAT" they all shouted at the same time the sparklings started to wail.

"Ow, not so loud, you're scared the sparklings" Venatrix rubbed her ringing ears as they tried to calm the sparklings down. "The sparklings are yours and before you say that they will not be safe in your world I have that covered. 'Transform and hide'" said Venatrix the sparklings transformed into their alt forms. "Now normally a sparkling will not have an alt form until they are a month old but these new sparks are the exception to the rule. I made the to help with the gene pool there are only a few hundred Transforms left in this universe and soon there will be too much inbreeding. A blank will imprint on the parent that they are given to. Thus creating a new Transformer that has no relation to Transformers alive yet can be a part of society."

"Why are you giving them to us?" asked Ryou.

"I believe that you and your friends can have a good impact on the Transformer society. I trust you to keep them safe from others who will take them to harm them and teach them to harm others." Venatrix shakes her head; "enough of this depressing topic what are you going to name them?'

"Kitten!" yelled Malik as she cuddled the little mech in her arms Marik just sweet drops at his Yamis antics.

"Malik it's a guy Kitten is a girl's name" said Marik; Malik not liking this steps hard on his foot.

"His name is Kitten and that is final!" Marik not wanting to be on the end of Malik's anger agreed to the name so as not to get hurt.

"Draco will be the name for my Mech" said Kaiba not surprising anyone with his chose of name.

"Aithne will be the name for my little fire" said Bakura surprising everyone; "what I read sometimes and she does look like she will be a little spit ball of fire when she is older I mean come on she is red." He said indignantly at their looks of not believing him; Ryou just says it's a lovely name and leaves it at that.

"How about Ayame it gives a little of each of our origins to her for it is Iris in Japanese" says Yugi to Yami.

"It's perfect Aibou" says Yami as he hugs Yugi and the sparkling close to him; happy to see the new family member.

"Good now that the names are taken care of there is one thing left to do."

"What is that?" asked Ryou.

"The Hikaris need to learn how to protect their sparklings. I wasn't kidding when I said that people would be after them the sparklings will be more sought after then you items. They also need much more protection because unlike your items they have no defenses to them."

Ryou goes from a timed shy boy to Mama Bear in two seconds flat "Well then Venatrix let's get started." Marik and Yugi get the same look on their face as Ryou; it's actually kind of scary to see a Hikari like this but I know that no one is going to hurt the sparklings with them around.


	18. The beginnings of war? part 1:2 taken

It has been a week since I have given the split souls the sparkling. The Hikaris have been going at their training like mad men, so far the most dangerous on is Ryou; he has managed to beat Venatrix at least once and that is a feat that even the Yamis have yet to achieve. This surprised the heck out of everyone when that happened. Even Bakura was surprised and that is saying something considering the fact that he knew him the best.

The other thing that was surprising was that Kitten was the one who was best taken care of. Malik was showering him with love and if people did not know that Marik was the Hikari they would not know by the way Malik was with the sparkling. But if she thought for a second that you would harm her little Mech you would see why she was the considered the scariest Yami. Ryou was loving every second with his 'little girl' Aithne, when he wasn't training he was offend found with her and Redrun sinning songs and telling them stories. Mokuba was having a lot of fun being an Uncle to Little Draco; well Seto was often seen with Draco on his lap well he was working on something the sparkling loving every second of it. Ayame was getting spoiled by Yami, Yugi and their friends with all the attention she was getting. All in all things were great but that was all about to change.

"Tea can you watch Ayame for me? I have to pick up something on the other side of the base for Lennox"

"Sure I can, come to Aunty Little Ayame; who is the cutes little thing you are. Yes you are"

Yugi left not wanting to hear Tea go too far into the baby talk. He was walking between two of the hanger when he was nabbed from behind. He didn't get a chance to yell or struggle as the needle was injected into his neck. The only thing he could do was give a feeling of fear to Yami as all around him the world went black. "Come on let's get out of here before they know that he is being taken I don't want a five thousand year old mummy on my tail along with a killer alien" said one of the men as they started to drag Yugi to a small boat that would take him to a submarine further out at sea.

Mean will back in the base Venatrix jumped as Yami let out a cry like a wounded animal. "No, no, no, NO YUGI! THEY TOOK MY HIKARI; BY RA THEY WILL PAY FOR THIS" he yelled in anger and pain as the distance between the two grew.

"Yami lesson to me I need you to tell me what is going on I can't help you or Yugi if I don't know what the problem is." Venatrix said in a soothing voice trying too clam Yami but failing miserably.

"The men they took Yugi and knocked him out I can't get anything from him it's almost as if he is dead; and I can feel him getting farther away with every second." It was at this point that Yami started screaming and clawing at his chest as if he was trying to remove whatever was causing him pain.

"Aw, shit CODE SIXTY I NEED SOME HELP IN HEAR" Venatrix grabbed onto Yami's hand and tried to hold it down so he wouldn't hurt himself Lennox hearing Venatrix ran in and grabbed his other arm Well Catus pulled out a sedative to give to Yami so he would be under until they found Yugi.

"No let go of me! I said let go I have to save he I have to get to Yugi; YUGI, YUGI..." Yami stopped thrashing as the sedative took effect his muscles going limp as he lost cushiness' just like Yugi had earlier.

Lennox let out a sigh of relief once he felt Yami's struggles cress, but one look at Venatrix changed that. She looked ready to murder and her face promised that it would not be pretty at all "Who ever took the Hikari will pay!" She said with enough venom in her voice to kill a planet "and when I get my hands on whoever is responsible for this their soul will not survive to see another life." At this everyone in the area could not suppress a shiver of fear. They knew that she meant every word she had spoken. It was common knowledge that Venatrix had the power to destroy a soul but this was the first time that they had ever heard of her willing to use it.

"Now Venatrix lets not be too hasty" said a random solider not wanting her to do something rash.

"NO! Whoever took the Hikari has just about stared a war when they kidnapped the Prince of the Shadow Realm if I do not take appropriate action then your world is forfeit to the Yamis and they will show no mercy. The Treaty of Dimensions was as much for your safety as theirs. PROWL; call the UN and alert them to what has transpired here. Tell them if they interfere with the rescue of the Hikari I will consider this an act of war and all treaty prior to this point will be considered void and I will clam full retribution for all the wrong they have caused us. Jazz, Blaster, and Hound start trying to find where they have taken Yugi. Everyone else is on high alert; Guardians protect your charge for if things go south we are at war!" Roared Venatrix as she was taken over with a rightest fury; NO ONE took her Kith and got away with it. They had crossed a line and it was up to her to show them what happened to people who had crossed a line, and not even the Devil himself could save the poor souls that had wronged her kith now.


	19. The fight to save the Hikari

It was quiet for all but the sound of stone on metal as Malik sharpened her battle ax. Venatrix sat in the corner her lips were a thin white line on her face as she seemed lost in thought; yet every mussel on her body seamed taunt like she was about to leap out and kill anyone in reach. Everyone was on edge as the plane headed for their destination in America. Yami was hanging limp in his seat he and the other yamis were being sustained by Venatrix; Yami would be incapacitated until they had arrived. She had not said much scenes Yugi had been kidnaped and what she did say was a message to the UN basically watered down to 'We are going to get Yugi back if you get in our way you will be declaring war with the Cybertronians and the Shadow Realm; so F*&^ Off and stay out of our way.'

She ran her fingers through Yamis hair in a motherly fashion trying to sooth her nerves a little. It helped a little but not much knowing what she would have to do soon. Malik seeing her _'Mother' _in such distress stopped sharpening her Ax and walked over to Venatrix resting her hand on her knee. "It's going to be fine Mom Bakura, Yami, and me; are more than enough to take out those ninnies that dare to hurt a Hikari."

Bakura got up and walked over too "She is right Mom we will get the Shrimp back and make them pay you'll see." He said well patting her back in a comforting matter.

Venatrix gave a small smile "thanks you two but that is not what has me so worried. Hikaris have an aura defense to protect them if he is hurt as badly as I think he is then the leader of the group will need to have his soul destroyed because it is too tainted. It is the one power I have never wanted to try or use at any time."

Malik flinched at the thought "that bad hu?"

Venatrix just grunted and affirmative not wanting to talk anymore of what was to come in the near future. The rest or the trip was silent except for the sounds of the wind and the engines of the plane leading Venatrix to a light dose. She jolted awake when she felt the plain lose altitude starching her stiff wings as far as the cabin would allow causing Bakura to spit out a few feathers that had gotten in his mouth. "Sorry Kura" she said in a soft tone Bakura just grunted not really caring one way or another. They exited the plane to the sun setting in the Nevada desert Yami was carried on Venatrix back as they headed to the base which held Yugi. Venatrix silently thanked Primus for the foresight to put tracers on everyone from Yugioh as her feet touched the desert sand, it made finding him so much easier.

Bakura placed a comforting hand on Venatrix shoulder not saying a word, for none were need. There were three motorcycles for them to take waiting for them at the base one had a side car in which Venatrix placed Yami in as they headed out to Yugi. The wind was stilled that day so no sand flew in their eyes as they road along the golden plans they stopped at least quart of a mile away from where Yugi was supposed to be. They got off the bikes as Venatrix woke Yami form his slumber. Yami Jumped up and started to go tortes where Yugi was but was stopped by Venatrix. "Yami I need you to focus we are all going after Yugi but we can't get him if you go all shadows on them right now you need to keep a cool head for Yugi, can you do that for him?" Yami's eyes took on a cat like shape as he nodded a yes looking ready to fight at a moment's notice. "Good I will give them a minute to surrender if they don't then their lives are forfeit to you whim. Alright let's get to it and get our kith back from these devils" Venatrix said with a grim face. Venatrix cleared her throat and used as the bots called it her wrath of god voice that carried throughout the base where Yugi was held. "This is Venatrix Allspark of Cybertron you are in violation to the dimensional peace treaty if you do not surrender in five minutes your life is forfeit."

"So what now?" asked Yami in a tight voice.

"Now we wait and then we strike." The small group was silent as they herd the coyotes cry and watched some of the men of the base run off into the cold desert night. They just let them go they made their choice not to fight they were not going to kill them for that. One minute passed the two then three then four still nothing else finally the fifth one passed they still had Yugi. "Well kids they made their choice time to have at them."

Malik shadowed into the throng of guards that had stayed she let out a crazy laugh as her Ax bite into their flesh and spattered her with their blood, her red eyes glowing like a demon. Bakura cackled with sickening delight as his sword seamed to sing as it tasted the blood of the enemies. Yami went after them like a wounded animal shadowing from one guard to another with a primal battle cry and he sliced them in two with his saber.

This happened all before the guards realized what was going on once they got over the shock of seeing their co-workers die before their eyes; as the shadow with glowing red eyes seemed to come out of nowhere and kill them. Them the air seemed to split with an un-earthy screech as Venatrix attacked with twin swords the moon gleaming off her wings and silver hair eyes glowing blood red giving her a look of a dark angle of vengeance as the light form the gun fire glissandi in her eyes. "WHERE IS THE HIKARI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY KITH YOU ANIMALS?" Yelled Venatrix in a righteous anger as she tried to get into the underground facility the guards were so focused on her that they did not notice that the yamis were taking them out faster than before.

It took twenty minutes until the guard were ether out cold, dead or dying "you've done well yamis let us go save the Hikari if you see anyone else give them one chance to surrender. If they do not kill them they knew that they would die for breaking the treaty and have taken our kith. So for them there is no mercy no more second chances" she hissed as normally blue eyes now glowed a bright blood red with silver slits. The yamis nodded red eyes glowing with a bloody glee from the blood bath they had just had. They entered the base meeting no more guard a few scientist saw them coming and ran they let them go. They meet no resistance until they reached the door where Yugi was behind; there was a small platoon of men waiting for them. "You have a choice surrender or die, there has been enough blood shed to night we just want our kith and we will leave go home to your families and let us pass for is the money you are getting worth your life?" A few men left the others stayed "you have made your choice now so be it" she looked at the yamis "have fun with them my children."

The yamis tore into them as if they were wolves, blood and gore went everywhere. The blood that spattered Venatrix's face seamed to glow in the artificial light and her silver skin. Venatrix walked over the dead to the door as it opened with a soft whoosh. Just like her first dream Venatrix saw was a sheet of white covering a body on a table well a hand dangled off the side blood dripped off it to form a small puddle on the floor. Venatrix keened to the heavens as she fell to her knees crying to the heavens in a puddle of blood that came from the Hikari she had failed in her duty to protect her kith. She saw the man with gray hair and a scar over his left eye "Leland 'Silas' Bishop, do you know what you have done?" asked Venatrix knowing what was coming next. "You have taken the life of my kith and a pure soul your own soul is for fit to me you have crossed a line and you are too dangerous to ever live again." she said her voice took on a deathly tone that no mortal could mimic no matter how hard they would want to her eyes a ghostly gray that were nether light nor dark tattoos appeared all over her body as she turned to him.

"Oh I think I know sweaty for from what I have found out I can use you to make an item. So instead of a ninety nine people I can just kill you and get all the power of seven items in one go." He said well pointing a gun at her head with a grin on his face; he was about to become the most powerful man on Earth at it was all thanks to this abomination and the bait that the young man had provided for him. He pulls the trigger aiming for her head; he watches as her head is thrown back with the force of the bullet as it goes through her head. He is surprised when she turns to him with the hole in her head streaks of black coming from her eyes like tears; if he had been anyone who knew the Transformers lore he would have known that it was dark energon.

The yamis shadowed in behind her when they heard the gun shot "Yamis take the Hikari and leave I do not want to risk destroying you" said Venatrix.

"But Venatrix…" started Malik in a worried voice

"NOW MALIK!" the Yamis take the Hikari and leave trough the shadows not caring what would happen to Silas but gave Venatrix a worried look. She ignores them, her eyes stayed on Silas she waits until they leave before she started to give off an eerie light that was almost dark in nature. "I call upon the power of Unicron this soul has proven too dangerous to continue for balance will never grace his soul so it can no longer be take thy body and devour this soul for all to be he cannot. For I am new life and the last breathe before death. I am Rebirth and the destruction of eternity when the beginning came I was there when the end will come I will be there. Your pain is my own as my joy is your own; I am order and chaos in balance. I am your mate and lover along with your enemy and brother we three are the balance that will be and not be. For I give you his soul to take destroy and recreate."

She no longer looked mortal as she moved tortes Silas she looked un-earthly a goddess on earth come to avenge her child. Silas didn't flinch or move just accepted his fate as it was; Venatrix put a hand over his heart and pulled out his soul before Unicron used her body to destroy it. Silas gave off one final scream before his body turned to dust. Venatrix said a soft prayer "I am Life that all are given I am Death that if fair to all, I am the good in every soul and the evil that can come, I am order and chaos, the light and the dark. I am the goddess of balance the Allspark I have judged with soul a danger to all let everyone know the fate of the souls that are a danger to the balance that I protect for I am nether pure good nor am I pure evil remember the day that the soul was destroyed and learn so as not to be next." With that said Venatrix left Yugi was still alive and need help fast there was no more to do here.


	20. Healing and home they go

It had been a week since Yugi had been rescued from Silas he and hasn't spoken one word, he just sits in bed and stairs at the wall. It's like no one is home, his eyes are dull and lifeless, he won't move unless someone makes him, he won't eat, or do anything but sit. Yami has not left his side ever since we had arrived on base, the rest of the gang would come and visit him as often as possible. But no matter how much they all wished that Yugi was going to get better he wasn't. The strain on Yami was already starting to show; it was getting harder for him not to go on a killing spree without his light to guide him. Everyone could see this yet there was nothing they could do to help him only Yugi had the soul to tame the Pharaoh's rage.

The whole base was walking on egg shells all week avoiding Venatrix as much as possible; she was almost in the same shape as Yugi, just a little better. She only spoke when spoken to and had a constant frown on her face, yet she took care of the sparklings same as always. She would have continued in such a fashion for a lot longer if it weren't for the fact that Jazzy came to talk some sense into her. Now everyone knows that Jazzy is strange so when they saw her talk involved shouting, a tap dance, pie to the face, and a slap with a rubber chicken they weren't too freaked out just surprised. Though despite her unorthodox methods; Venatrix was back to normal within the hour looking for a way to snap Yugi out of his funk.

Venatrix walked into the med bay everyone looked at her yet said nothing, she approached them then sat on the edge of the bed across from Yami. "Has he said anything yet?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Yami just shook his head "No he hasn't, and if it was not for the fact that I can still feel him I would say that his soul had been taken from him by force. I have tried to contact him form my soul room but the door to his remains firmly shut not matter what I try."

"What does he do when Ayame is in here?"

"We don't want her to come in here and see him like this."

Venatrix was not happy to hear this "I don't think that is a good idea to keep Yugi from his sparkling, If it was not for my sparklings I would be in the same state as he is now."

Yami shook his head again "no I don't want to traumatize Ayame she is too young to see things like this she can stay with the other sparklings until Yugi is better."

At this point Venatrix was not paying attention to Yami but Yugi who had started to clutch at the sheet as Yami spoke Venatrix looked into Yugi's eyes as she spook to him "Yugi do you want to see Ayame?" He gave her a faint nod it was not a lot of movement but it was the most he had moved under his own devices all week.

Yami smiled a little when he notices this "are you sure about this Aibou?" he asked in a quiet tone, Yugi nodded again with more vigor this time.

Venatrix smiled and went off to get Ayame from the sparkling nursery; she comes back a few seconds later with Ayame in arms and hands her to Yugi. "It's her feeding time in a few minutes do you want to feed her or do you want Yami to feed her?"

"I'll feed her if I'm allowed to" he said his voice raspy for not being used in a week; Yami's eyes widened in surprise. Venatrix just smiles and hands a bottle to Yugi as he cradles Ayame near his chest to feed her, his eyes were no longer dead looking as he feed his sparkling. He cooed as Ayame tried to take the bottle from Yugi so she could feed herself but she failed causing a faint smile to grace his lips. "Are we going to go home soon?"

Venatrix smiled "yes you can go home as soon as Ratchet deems you fit to go, Seto has had the portal ready to go for a few weeks now you just need to get better."

"Are you going to take Ayame from me now?" he asked well seemingly sinking into himself.

Venatrix looked shocked at this "what do you mean Yugi? Why would I take Ayame from you she is your sparkling?"

"I couldn't protect myself how could I protect her?"

And just like that everything clicked "Yugi I will never take Ayame from you nor will anyone else, Ayame is your sparkling no matter what happens she will always be yours. You just need to get better to look after her full time, you can't take care of her if you are not well so we are helping you out by looking after her well you recover once that happens she will be in your care full time again."

Yugi's face split into a large smile "Then I guess I will have to work hard to get better so I can look after my Ayame."

"I have no doubt about that, get some rest I'll have Ratchet bring in a cradle for Ayame so you and Yami can look after her." Venatrix left the med bay knowing that Yugi was going to be just fine.

# * * * * * * * * * * * * #

**One Week Later**

"Come one Yami lets go I want to see how grandpa is doing." Yami tries to balance all the bags they were taking with them along with Ayame in his arms well Yugi bounced around the room. Everyone was surprised how fast Yugi had removed once Ayame had been placed back into his care; he was completely back to normal now.

"Hikari Pretty lets go I want to go see our siblings so I can apologies to them" said Malik well dragging Marik along.

Bakura was sulking "Bakura, Ryou can I talk to you two for a minute?" asked Venatrix; the two came over to see what she was going to say. "This is for you" she holds out a pendent with some symbols on it "it will stop Zok from hurting Ryou you will still be the 'bad guy' but your Hikari will be safe from him."

Bakura looked like he was going to cry at this point along with Ryou "Thank you Venatrix after all the time we have spent here I don't think I could stand my Hikari getting hurt because of me."  
>"It's my honor to do so; now the Kiba brothers are going to stay here for another week once he returns he will be setting up a gate between our worlds I want all of you to visit as often as you can alright? "There was a resounding yes form all of them and Venatrix smiled "Group hug!" They all said their good byes and headed through the portal. Despite her best efforts Venatrix started to cry as the people from Yugioh left the base felt empty after they had been there for a month. Preceptor cleared his throat a little to get Venatrix's attention. "All right I give you won the bet I cried get over it I'll get your data tomorrow." There was a little victory dance from the since-bots as they had bet Venatrix that she would cry when Hikaris and yamis left so tomorrow Venatrix would go into sub space to get some data for them. Venatrix rolled her eyes at least there was nothing to worry about in sub spaces right? How wrong Venatrix thoughts would be proven as her next adventure would begin with Sirius Black in her pocket….<p> 


End file.
